


Smug Shots

by SmugBeverage



Category: Zootopia
Genre: But with some exceptions, Drabbles, Gen, Primarily WildeHopps, Various AUs, greentexts, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 34,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugBeverage/pseuds/SmugBeverage
Summary: Just as a drink can be made in a countless number of ways, so too can a story become completely different with the addition or removal of a single element. Most of us know exactly what we like, but trying something new, or something old in a new way, is always fun. Come on in and try out some new things.A collection of oneshots, drabbles, and AUs. Some connected, some not. Mostly WildeHopps, with some rare exceptions.





	1. Tight Fit

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I was not doing nothing while I was gone. I kept flexing my writing muscles, though with smaller projects. This is where I'll be collecting them; some are very short, some start getting pretty long, but all of them were about as close to stream of consciousness writing as I could get. As a result, their quality varies. In addition, they were written in a very specific format, and I've done my best to translate that format to AO3 but I don't know how well I'm doing. With that said, please enjoy.
> 
> Tight Fit - Ingredients: Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps, Ageswap AU, WildeHopps, Camping, Comfy

“It’s a tight fit.”  
“It’s a bunny tent, Wilde, it wasn’t made with foxes in mind.”  
Nick shuffled the electric lantern out of the way as he maneuvered around Judy. “You couldn’t have gotten a bigger one? Didn’t you get a promotion lately?”  
“Yes, but a bigger tent isn’t exactly on my list of priority buys.”  
“Fair enough,” he grunted as he curled around and found a comfortable spot. “But just one sleeping bag?”  
Judy settled into him and gently ran her fingers through his neck scruff. “Maybe I just wanted an excuse to curl up with you.”  
“You could’ve just asked,” He leaned into the contact, “but I respect a solid ulterior motive.”  
Judy’s wandering paws slid over his muzzle, gently scratching the top of his snout and sliding along the sides. “You need a shave.”  
“I shaved, like, two days ago.”  
“It was four, and your whiskers are getting scratchy. You know how I feel about scratchy whiskers.”  
“You don’t like ‘em.”  
“That’s right.” Judy scratched under Nick’s chin to his obvious pleasure.  
“Alright, mom, but just for you.”  
Judy laughed and tweaked an ear. “Don’t call me that! We get talked about enough as it is.”  
With a big, dumb grin on his face, Nick uncurled and gave Judy a big kiss.  
Then he rubbed his scratchy whiskers against her, which elicited a shriek before he beat a hasty retreat out of the tent and into the dark.  
Judy was smiling, though.  
She let out a small sigh as she heard the faucet begin to run.

A few minutes later, Nick returned, his fur damp and his whiskers freshly shaved.  
He slipped back into the tiny tent, holding up and shaking a canteen so Judy could hear the sloshing water inside.  
Judy laughed a little. “You came prepared.”  
“You bet I did. Gotta put my best foot forward for you."  
Nick curled back up into the same spot he’d vacated as Judy took the canteen from him and sipped at it a bit.  
She frowned. “I want to do more for you.”  
Nick’s ears perked up. “How d’you mean?”  
“I want to take you camping for real. You deserve better than a tent in the middle of my living room.”  
“Oh, that.” Nick shrugged the best he could. “You work a lot. It’s important to you. I get it.”  
“Not as important as you.”  
Nick stilled, but she continued. “Even I know I work too much. I’ve been doing it for so long that it’s hard to turn off. I want to do nice things for you. I want to get home and have energy for you.”  
“You’ve got plenty of energy.”  
“I don’t have as much as I’d like. I’m a rabbit, you’re not supposed to put so much effort into jumping my old bones.”  
Nick shoved her playfully. “That’s how my mom talks. Didn’t you say something about that? Thirty-three isn’t even old.”  
“It is for a bunny who has no kids. And compared to twenty-five.”  
“Right, you’re such a cradle-robber.”  
“I’m being serious.”  
“Well, don’t be. I never really got to do goofy stuff like this when I was a kid. I’m having fun, and I’m probably not ready for the real thing anyway.”  
“The real thing? You’ve never been camping?”  
Nick cleared his throat. “Well, y’know, after the scout thing, I kinda lost my appetite for the whole idea.”  
Judy’s expression softened. “Oh. _Nick._ ”  
“It’s fine. We’ll get there. Or, y’know, not. It’s fine either way.”  
“We’ll start you off slow,” Judy said thoughtfully. “Take you out to the farm and get you acquainted with nature before we try to survive in it.”  
“The--the farm?”

“Yes, the farm. I’m reasonably certain I’ve told you about it.”  
“No--I mean, yeah, you have. But you’d take me?”  
Judy looked at Nick, surprised. “Of course I would. Why wouldn’t I?”  
“Well, just, taking your boyfriend--your fox boyfriend--home to meet the parents is kind of a big step. I didn’t know you were considering it, that’s all. I know we joke about it, but won’t they, y’know, talk? About me being a fox?”  
“Of course they’ll talk. They’d probably talk no matter who I bring home. Yes, you’re a fox, and that’ll be a subject of discussion for months, probably. Or until they learn you’re so much younger than me. I’m not sure which part they’ll think is more important.”  
Nick swallowed. “Oh.”  
“But who gives a shit?”  
“What?”  
Judy grabbed Nick’s head and looked him in the eye. “I’ve made a life of not caring about what Bunnyburrow thinks. I didn’t care when they said there’d never been a bunny cop, I didn’t care when they said the city was scary and full of predators, and I sure didn’t care when they said I’d die an old maid.”  
Judy took great care to stretch out the younger todd and press him onto his back before straddling him.  
“So what I think I’ll do, is take you back to the old farm, rile up a thousand bunnies at once, probably push my parents to the brink of a heart attack,”  
She moved closer and finished in a low whisper.  
“And fuck my scandalously young boyfriend in my childhood bed, and dare anyone to say anything about it.”  
Nick shuddered and bit back a moan. “ _Jesus._ ”  
“But before all that,” she continued, “I got a nice full night of sleep last night and we have nowhere to be tomorrow. I’m doing the work tonight.”  
She leaned back and started slipping out of her clothes, intent on giving the fox a show.  
“I--I don’t know if the tent is big enough for that.”  
“Stick your legs out the front. I’ve got another tent to worry about.”


	2. Deserving a Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deserving a Future - Ingredients: Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps, kinda WildeHopps, Ageswap AU, comfy, discussions about the future
> 
> Months after the Night Howler Conspiracy, Nick Wilde is still kind of aimless. His friend, the veteran cop Judy Hopps, asks about what he'd like to do. Even though they're closer than ever before, he can still surprise her.

“Have you thought much about what you want to do?”   
Nick and Judy were lounging on the couch at her place, the rabbit’s legs resting in the younger mammal’s lap as he idly ran his claws through her fur.   
The television offered a low murmur that neither paid attention to.   
Nick’s ear twitched in her direction. “Some, yeah.”   
“Well?”   
“Well, I was thinking about what you said.”   
“I’ve said a lot of things.”   
“What you said in city hall. About me making a good cop?”   
Judy blinked. She’d forgotten all about that. The whole case almost seemed like a blur sometimes, especially considering what had happened afterward.   
“...A cop.” Judy’s tone was neutral.   
The idle claws on her legs stopped rather abruptly, and took up a nervous position brushing against her ankle. “Well, yeah. I figured, y’know, with all the publicity, and maybe with some of your help…”   
“If it’s fame you’re after, becoming a cop’s the worst way to do that.”   
“No, that’s not--”   
“Why not city hall?”   
At that, Nick snorted. “Right, sure. I can see the headlines now:  _ ‘Hero fox exposes corruption in city hall, signs up immediately.’ _ Can’t imagine how that’d go over.”   
Judy bit her lip. She actually hadn’t considered that. “Okay, okay. What about the fire department?”   
“The Mammal Inclusion Initiative doesn’t cover the good jobs there yet, you know that, and pushing papers isn’t exactly my idea of a sterling career.”   
Judy put a paw to her chin. “Medicine? Emergency services are always--”   
“Medicine means school, and school means time and money I don’t have.”   
“What about--”   
“What’s wrong with being a cop, Judy?”   
  
“Nothing! Nick, if I thought there was something wrong with being a cop, I wouldn’t be one.”   
“Then is it me?”   
“Nick, there’s nothing wrong with you. I just don’t think you’ve examined all your options--”   
Nick made a dismissive noise in the back of his throat and pushed Judy’s legs off of him so he could stand. “What options? Bugburga? Grocery bagger? Data entry? I want to do something important! There are eyes on me--”   
“That’s not your responsibility! Whatever you do, you should do because you want to, not because you feel you need to!”   
Nick whirled around, his eyes glinting with fury--the exact same kind of fury she’d seen burning at the press conference all those months ago, before everything. “And I WANT--”   
Nick stopped himself short, slammed his eyes shut, and took a deep breath that rattled on its way out.   
“I’ve thought about it, Judy, a lot. I want to be a cop. I thought you’d be excited, but--but you aren’t. You don’t want me to be a cop, do you?”   
Judy opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She took a deep breath of her own, and tried again. “...No. No, I don’t.”   
She almost looked away from the pain and surprise that flashed in his eyes, but forced herself steady.   
Nick’s voice was frighteningly quiet. “Why? I thought you said…”   
Judy picked up as he trailed off. “It’s not that I don’t think you can do it, Nick, it’s--it was hard. It still is.”   
“So it’s tough. You don’t think I can handle it?”   
Judy shook her head. “No, that’s not it. Nick, when I started, nobody wanted me there. I mean  _ nobody. _ Not the support staff, not the other officers, and especially not the Chief. I had to work twice as hard as everyone else just for a chance to be noticed. The MII got me in the door, but it wasn’t worth a thing in keeping me there.”   
Nick slowly slid back onto the couch, his eyes locked on the rabbit across from him. “Judy, that’s nothing new to me.”   
Judy couldn’t contain herself. “EXACTLY!”   
  
Nick rocked back a little. “What?”   
“You’ve dealt with it for so long, Nick. Too long. I don’t  _ want _ you to have to fight everyone every day just for a little respect. You deserve more than to turn into some--some bitter, jaded workaholic. You’re special. I don’t want you to lose that.”   
“Judy, I don’t see how I possibly could.”   
It was Judy’s turn to snort. “Neither did I.”   
“Yeah, but you were alone.”   
Judy blinked, but Nick continued.   
“I’m lucky, because I’ve got you. No matter how hard it is, as long as I can hear your voice at the end of the day, telling me to suck it up because you had to walk a perp all the way to the station through snow uphill both ways or whatever, I can get through it.”   
Judy managed a small laugh. “You keep telling me I’m not old.”   
“You aren’t. But you talk like you are.”   
Judy scratched the back of her neck in through. “Nick, are you sure you want to do this?”   
The fox just smiled. “Yeah, I think I am. I don’t think I could just take a normal job if I could help it. I wanna do more than that. I don’t wanna just get by, I wanna--I want to…”   
Nick trailed off, grasping for the words.   
Judy was finishing his thought almost before she realized her mouth was moving. “You want to make the world a better place.”   
Nick huffed in affirmation. “Yeah. Yeah, that’s it exactly.”   
Judy looked at him, at his determined smile, and for just a moment it felt like she was looking at her younger self in the mirror.   
Well, she could hardly let herself down, could she?   
  
The rabbit leaned forward and pulled her fox into a tight hug. “Okay.”   
“Okay?”   
“I’ll talk to Major Friedkin this weekend and see what version of the materials they’ll be using for the next Academy class.”   
“You will!?” The joy in Nick’s voice was evident, even without the sound of his tail fiercely wagging against the furniture.   
“I will. But the next class is still four or five months out, so I’ve got that long to whip you into shape. Those track team leftover jogs you do every couple days may keep you limber for petty hustling--”   
“-- _ hey! _ \--”   
“--but the Academy’s a lot stricter than that. You'll be joining me on my morning workouts, starting tomorrow. Think you can handle that, Slick?”   
Nick’s voice was close to her ear, and she could feel it vibrate through his chest. “I think I can, Fluff, yeah.”   
He probably could. He was probably in for a rude awakening, but she believed wholeheartedly that he could do it.   
Because she’d be there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Ageswap AU just about ties with Adoption AU for my favorite.


	3. All Storms Pass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few weeks since the savage attacks have been linked to traditionally predatory animals. The vixen massage triplets, Jules, Callie, and Sam are awakened in the dead of night by an old friend who doesn't want to be alone.
> 
> All Storms Pass - Ingredients: Nick Wilde, Vixen triplets, storms, comfort, friendship, support systems, massage, affection

Jules woke suddenly.  
She raised her head and scanned the dark room, idly wondering what could have caused her abrupt return to wakefulness.  
A nearly blinding flash lit the room for an instant, and was followed almost immediately by a mighty, rolling thunderclap.  
She wondered briefly if the storm was at fault, but she’d always found thunderstorms rather soothing, so that was doubtful.  
As the deep rumbling faded into the distance, the fox nearly set her head back down to let the white noise lull her back to sleep.  
But heavy pounding at the front door had her ears snapping to attention.  
She wasn’t the only one. Callie and Sam both jerked awake themselves, their attention immediately trained on the bedroom door.  
The three sisters all shared a glance of trepidation for a moment, but it was Jules who slipped out of bed and threw a robe on over her bedclothes.  
She crept into the living room, aware of the gazes from the other two as they squinted through the dark.  
All three of them jumped when their visitor hammered on the door again.  
Jules chided herself at her paranoia; there might have been something to worry about when they were still working at that seedy massage parlor in Tundra Town, but those days were long behind them.  
Still, old habits.  
She sidled quietly up to the door and moved the peep hole cover out of the way.  
Jules couldn’t stop the gasp when she saw who was on their doorstep, and with a practiced paw quickly disarmed the arsenal of locks on the door.  
Poking her head out of the door, she almost couldn’t believe what--or, rather, who--she was seeing in the dimly-lit hallway.  
“Nick?”  
  
“Nick?” “Nicky?” The other two triplets chimed in, their surprise just as evident.  
Sure enough, Nick Wilde was standing at their doorstep.  
Cold, wet, and miserable, rubbing one arm in an uncharacteristic display of anxiety.  
Even still, he was able to spare her a smile. “Hey, Jules.”  
That gave her a smile of her own.  
He’d always been able to tell them apart, and she still didn’t know how.  
“What’s wrong, Nick? You never drop by unannounced, especially so late.”  
“I got caught by the storm on the way home,” he explained. “I lost track of time, and it was coming down hard, and… and I didn’t know where else to go.”  
Jules wasn’t a fool.  
None of them were.  
Nick had a million and one places he could have waited out the storm.  
He knew everybody.  
If he didn’t know where else to go, he wasn’t talking about the rain.  
Nick, however, took her silence as an answer. “I’m sorry, this--this was stupid.”  
He started to move away, which jolted Jules into action.  
“No!” she exclaimed, a little louder than she intended, and grabbed his paw. “No, Nick, come on in, please.”  
He looked reluctant, but with a few insistent tugs, he stepped into the apartment.  
Callie and Sam didn’t quite rush to him, but it was close.  
Jules went back down the line of locks. “Callie, go get some towels. Sam, could you get him something to drink? Something hot.”  
As they scurried away, Jules pulled Nick closer to the sofa.  
His steps were a little awkward, and not at all like usual. “Nick, are you drunk?”  
“No.”  
“But you’ve been drinking.”  
“...Yeah,” he reluctantly admitted.  
“Oh, Nicky,” Jules rubbed one of his waterlogged arms affectionately.  
“I’m dripping on your floor,” he noted.  
Jules patted his paw. “It’s just carpet.”  
Callie hustled back into the room with a stack of towels in her arms.  
She tossed one over his head, and with a chuckle he started drying himself off.

Throwing the others to Jules, she set to unbuttoning Nick’s shirt.  
“Whoa, we’re moving a little fast,” Nick joked.  
“Shush,” Callie replied. “You’ll catch your death like this.”  
Nick didn’t fight it.  
Whether it was because of the drinks he’d had or he just figured it was futile, they couldn’t tell.  
He did yelp when she went to work on his pants, though.  
Callie was undeterred and tugged them off with little ceremony, leaving him in his boxers.  
“You can keep those. They’ll dry out quick,” Callie informed him, and left the room with Nick’s wet clothes.  
Nick just took his towel to his undergarments.  
Meanwhile, Jules helped him dry his back and his tail.  
It was about the time he’d managed to downgrade from “soggy” to “damp” that Sam came back into the room with a steaming mug of something.  
Jules sniffed the air.  
Chamomile, with a hint of lemon.  
Sam pouted a little. “Oh, you’ve already done his tail.”  
Jules laughed lightly. “Sorry.”  
Nick sipped his warm drink and eased himself onto the couch--making sure to put down a towel, first.  
He was quickly flanked by the pair of vixens.  
They gave him a few moments to himself, affording Callie the time to return and sit with the rest of them.  
Jules was content to let him move at his own pace, but Callie and Sam were a little more hasty.  
“What happened, Nick?”  
“Nicky, what’s the matter?”  
With a sigh, Jules figured she might as well chime in. “We’ll get it out of you eventually.”  
  
Nick went to answer when another crack of thunder split the air between them.  
They all waited for it to fade before he tried again.  
“It’s a girl.” He chuckled once without an ounce of mirth. “Isn’t it always?”  
The ears of all three vixens fell back in sympathy. Nick’s love life had been, at best, tumultuous--which each of them knew from first-hand experience.  
None of them could recall seeing Nick like this before, however.  
Three small paws sought out his bigger one and grasped it tightly.  
“She got my hopes up,” he explained. “Smashed them to bits again not even ten minutes later.”  
His ears drooped, and the hearts of all three vixens clenched for him.  
“Did you love her?” Sam asked.  
“No. I didn’t know her that long. But…” Nick’s voice dropped low. “I think I could have. If that makes sense.”  
It was Callie who hugged him first, and the other two quickly followed.  
They heard him swallow deeply, and his breath hitch a little.  
He held it for a moment, and let it all out shakily.  
All of them took note of how tense he was, could feel the stress in his shoulders.  
“I’ll be fine. I always am.”  
“Just because you can do it alone doesn’t mean you have to,” Callie started.  
“We’re always here for you,” Sam continued.  
“Even when you don’t want us to be.” Jules finished.  
Nick wiped his face and gave them the brightest smile they’d gotten all night. “I don’t deserve you girls.”  
“Oh, hush,” all three triplets said, and giggled.  
“You’ve earned us a dozen time over, Nick,” Jules said.  
“We care about you,” Sam followed.  
“That’s what friends do.” Callie stated with a tone of finality.  
  
Nick fought a happy grin back.  
He didn’t know how to answer that, and so set about finishing his tea.  
Callie, Sam, and Jules looked at each other, speaking without words, and came to an agreement in record time.  
“Come on,” Sam said as she clapped her paws together. “We’re going to bed.”  
Nick glanced up, a little surprised. “Oh. Okay. Right, it’s kinda late.” He set his cup down and scratched his neck a little awkwardly. “Sleep well.”  
“Oh, no,” Sam cut back. “You’re coming with us.”  
“Wait, what?”  
Callie piped up. “Nick, please. You haven’t been doing those stretches we told you. You’re all coiled up and ready to snap.”  
“Oh, no,” the red fox rebutted. “I’m not going to wander in here in the wee hours of the morning and make you three work.”  
“It’s only work if you don’t enjoy it, Nick,” Jules said softly. “We help people now, and you need our help. We wouldn’t have any of this if it weren’t for you.”  
He wanted to accept.  
His indecision was thrown into stark relief by a flash of light and another peal of thunder.  
But if there was one thing Nicholas Wilde hated to do to his friends, it was impose.  
“I’ve kept you up late enough. You’ll be exhausted for work tomorrow.”  
The three sisters gently pulled him away from the couch. “We’ve had some cancellations,” Jules said.  
“No one will miss us if we sleep in a little tomorrow,” Callie mentioned.  
“So let us help you.” Jules pleaded.  
Nick was a smooth talker, but it was three on one, and he was on their turf.  
His shoulders sagged a little as he finally relented. “Alright,” he croaked out. “Alright, you win.”  
Sam let out a happy little squeal as they all grabbed both of his paws and led him into the bedroom.  
  
“So, just…?” Nick questioned.  
“On your stomach,” Jules directed as she slid out of her robe and placed it back on the hook.  
Their pajamas didn’t leave a great deal to the imagination, but Nick was special.  
Also, he’d seen them in their old uniforms, and those were much worse.  
Nick almost-but-not-quite flopped onto the bed that was at least two sizes bigger than a medium-sized mammal.  
Their paws were on his back in an instant.  
Callie went to work near his shoulders, Jules went after his lower back, and Sam started smoothing his coat out with a brush, paying particular attention to his tail.  
Callie and Jules rolled their eyes at Sam, but weren’t surprised.  
Nick melted under their touch.  
Beds weren’t ideal for massage work, but this was luxury, not therapy; it wouldn’t pose any problems.  
Nick still surprised them, though. “Cancellations?” He questioned, his tired voice a little muffled.  
Callie’s voice was soft. “Prey are a little wary of putting themselves under our claws right now.”  
Jules interjected, her voice similarly quiet. “We’ve been getting more predator business, though. There’s enough stress to go around these days.”  
The minutes started to blur together for Nick as the three sets of talented paws brushed and kneaded the tension out of all his muscles.  
His eyelids were starting to droop when the gentle order came to roll over, and he complied without fuss.  
  
Even Callie couldn’t stop a little dreamy sigh at the sight of his bare chest as he lay in their bed, but Nick was far past noticing.  
They continued their ministrations.  
Sam finished with the brush and joined her sisters in pushing and pulling at his legs, shoulders, and chest.  
The contented flicking of Nick’s tail, having picked up after rolling over, slowed once more; as his breathing got deeper and more measured, it stopped entirely.  
They continued for several minutes more after he fell asleep, simply enjoying being able to bring some measure of peace to such a close friend.  
Jules couldn’t help herself and gave him a scratch behind one ear, provoking an adorable whine out of him, high-pitched and from the throat--a noise that Nick would never be caught dead making while he was awake, but one that had the three vixens holding their muzzles shut as to not wake him with their laughs.  
They all watched him sleep, just for a few moments, wishing they could do more for one of their oldest and best friends.  
It was Sam who finally grabbed another blanket and gently draped it across the larger fox.  
They all moved closer and curled up with him as he slumbered.  
Sam draped herself across his legs and slipped his tail under her head.  
Callie stretched herself out along his side, settled herself against his shoulder, and held onto one arm.  
Jules curled up close to his head, but her gaze lingered on his peaceful, sleeping face.  
Lightning flashed and spilled across them all for a moment.  
Thunder rumbled a few second later, quieter, farther away now.  
Jules gave him a silent, lingering kiss to the cheek, and whispered. “All storms pass, Nick. This one will too.”  
She laid her head across the thick fur of his chest and neck, and listened to the steady rhythm of his heart as she slowly drifted back off into slumber.  
Hurt, but not broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was written for the Bad Weather Thematic Thursday event ages ago. When I wrote it I thought it patently ridiculous that as old and well-connected as Nick was that he didn't have a support system, or even any friends at all aside from Flash, while also deciding that the vixen triplets needed some screen time. Because when you see everything as your kind against the world, you're going to help out your own kind.
> 
> I borrowed the names from Falke, who is a very cool guy and you should read his stories because they're great.


	4. Claiming Her Property

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claiming Her Property - Ingredients: Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps, kinda Wildehopps, Viking AU, slavery/thralldom, tough Judy, language barrier, dubcon
> 
> After a successful raid, Judy the Viking warrior finally returns home with her spoils of war and is eager to break them in.

The long days it took to sail back home had been torturous.  
The whole way back she’d hungered to truly claim her new possessions, but there was a proper way about these things and tradition had its place.  
Besides, a healthy amount of anticipation could only work in her favor. In this, battle and bedding were alike.  
Her preoccupation had been very obvious. More than one buck had disembarked with a bloodied nose.  
Even more, once their eyes had turned to Judith’s prizes. Once the raiding party had returned to the well-fortified burrows of her home, she had marched her new foxes through the streets in pride.  
They had clutched each other, at first, and hid each other from the curious gazes of the other rabbits.  
Judith had put a decisive stop to that. Her thralls were healthy, strong, attractive--even desirable. Their nakedness was hers to reveal. They were hers, and would evoke envy as was proper.  
It was not uncommon for a thrall to be branded, marked with the personal symbol of their master. Judith, however, had thought it a shame for their fine coats to be damaged so, and instead opted to clap them in collars of ownership, her sigil displayed openly for all to see.  
It was then, finally, that they had returned to her home, one among many on the lands of the Hopps Clan.  
She knew she would have many questions to answer. Or, rather, the same few, answered many times.  
But she also knew they would keep their distance, for now, out of respect for a weary warrior.  
Also, because she would probably bloody more snouts if she was bothered so soon. She had at least until the following morning.  
She had been patient. Her spoils were her own, to do with as she pleased, and she was very eager to be pleased.  
  
Judith directed her new foxes to cleanse themselves. They did not understand her words, which was a source of annoyance, but they were eager to follow directions. Or avoid punishment for failure. She did not particularly care which.  
She left them to rinse the filth out of their coats, whispering to each other in their barbaric fang’s tongue.  
They would need to learn otherwise, but that was a task for another day, and Judith did not expect excessive problems.  
For all the failings of the fox, a lack of intelligence was not one often cited.  
The young warrior sorted through her unused clothing. Very little of what she wore would fit a fox, male or female, but not all of the clothes she kept were for her size. Some of it was spoils of battle, some of it was simply clothing that, at some point, had nowhere else to go in the home of a sibling and had been given to her freely.  
Her new thralls owned nothing, and as much as they were now hers, they were also her responsibility, and their nudity would likely grow tiresome at some point.  
...Well, maybe not, but winter would make its demands regardless.  
She pulled a simple dress that she did not recall the origins of. The colors were fetching, but too large for her by more than half.  
Too large for most rabbits, but perhaps useful to the female she now owned, though perhaps a bit snug.  
The raider took a moment to imagine the fit of the material on the older ox. It was tight, and followed every curve.  
Maybe that wasn’t a bad thing.  
She doubted she had anything for her new male, but that could wait. He would not need them today.  
  
Judith stepped back out, clothing in paw, as her foxes were taking turns using the lone brush to straighten their fur.  
Their heads snapped to her in an instant, and they both stilled.  
She offered them a smile. More than one mammal had reason to claim her harsh, but she was not unfair, nor was she cruel.  
The foxes knew their position, and served well so far, adapting to her demands quickly. They were her property, and the rabbit cared for her property well.  
They both gasped and averted their eyes as Judith cast her spare clothing aside and unceremoniously disrobed. At first, she took offense, and several punishments dashed through her head, but she calmed herself.  
The foxes did not understand her, after all and were likely ignorant of culture. Caution was not only to be expected, but had Judith been in a similar situation, likely would have erred in a similar manner.  
She cleared her throat and stepped forward. The foxes cringed away, and she cleared her throat again, more deliberately. Her foxes looked at her, warily, and she smiled again before pointing at the cleaning tools.  
Understanding blossomed in the eyes of her foxes and they went to work. At first, their touches were too light. She grabbed the paws of the male and he started, his tail poofing out comically. “Harder,” she stated clearly, pressing his paws firmly into her.  
He nodded, and with rapid words to the other in their language, both sets of paws were soon roaming satisfyingly through her fur, carefully scrubbing away the last vestiges of her long journey.  
The rabbit’s muscles loosened quickly under the ministrations of the thralls and she let out a sigh, her eyes closing for a moment.  
“Thrall,” she called out. She raised an eyebrow when there was no response, and remembered quickly that they did not know what that meant.  
She opened her eyes and looked to the male, placing her paw on his chest. Both foxes froze in an instant. Judith then gestured to herself.  
  
“Judith,” she said slowly, then gestured back to the fox. He blinked for a moment, unsure. She repeated herself, emphasizing the gesture, before moving back to him.  
He swallowed. “Nicholas.” She only had to look at the other mammal for a moment.  
“Nadia,” was the reply, before the fox’s paws slowly started creeping through the smaller mammal’s fur once more.  
Words were meaningless, so Judith gave her thralls gentle, approving pats and leaned back to let them work. Her smaller paw crept down Nicholas’ arm, coming to a stop at his fingers. He didn’t stop this time, and instead let her gently guide him. He drew a fearful breath when she directed him between her legs, but grasped the situation quickly at her moan.  
She didn’t know if it was nervousness or skill that kept his touches so satisfying yet so unfulfilling, and she didn’t much care. She moaned, she gasped, and even squeaked a time or two, her voice free but not quite wanton.  
She bit her lip as the fingers grew more forceful. Her paws grasped at both foxes as she was pleasured, her fur long clean.  
She grasped Nicholas’ paw suddenly, and he stopped cold; she groaned in frustration, but while finishing during a bath held a certain appeal, her hunger ran deeper than that.  
Judith opened her eyes. Nadia’s eyes were wide, but firmly averted from her master, her ears firmly down in a display of shock.  
Nicholas’ eyes were wide, too, but they were locked on her. Judith stood up, wiping water from her fur, and held her arms out. Nicholas moved smoothly as he began drying her with no delay; Nadia, on the other hand, had to work up her courage for a moment, it seemed.  
Judith had wondered at their relationship, but it seemed they were not, at least, mated. Relatives, maybe. She doubted it would have changed her plans all that much but it was at least one question answered.  
  
With two foxes working together, the rabbit was dry in short order, her fur sticking every which way.  
Nicholas moved back to recover the brush, and Judith caught sight of something that made her heart pound a little harder. When she gave a short whistle and held her paw up, the foxes stopped obediently.  
Of the two, Nicholas had more difficulty, and it was obvious why; his cock was half out and already twitching. His owned nearly drooled at the sight of it.  
Instead, she gestured to the brush, and then back at the vixen. With a little reluctance, he passed it over, coming tantalizingly close to the rabbit.  
He stepped back to await further instruction, but they didn’t come. Judith just stretched out luxuriously as Nadia gently tamed the mess her fur had become, letting out breathy moans every time she shifted to give the older female a better angle, often twisting or stretching just a little more than necessary to give the todd a scandalous view.  
She stayed fixated on him as he grew more and more erect, and it was about the time he started dripping that the brush slowed and came to a stop.  
Judith strode forward and casually grasped him, drawing a sudden, sharp groan at the abrupt contact.  
The rabbit looked back at the vixen, whose jaw had dropped, her gaze firmly locked on the small grey paw wrapped around the panting fox.  
Judith pointed to the spare clothes, and beckoned her to follow. She convinced Nicholas with a light tug.  
  
Nadia lagged behind as the foxes followed their master into the kitchen. Nicholas’ breaths were somewhat ragged, but he let himself be led without resistance.  
Judith stopped as she let go of her male, and turned to the elder female with a questioning look, and gestured to the kitchen.  
The fox looked uncertain, and began to explore the room. She was clearly unfamiliar with the layout, but as she rummaged through, Judith got the distinct impression that she knew exactly what she was looking for.  
Which she seemed to find, as her ears perked up a little more with each nook and cranny she explored. Finally, she turned back to the rabbit with a small smile, and nodded enthusiastically.  
She could cook. Good. Judith gestured again, as it to say the room was hers. Nadia brightened, and tried to hand back the garments she had been carrying, but the rabbit denied the attempt, and waved a paw back at her.  
It only took a moment for the fox to start in realization and to hurriedly slip as best she could into the clothes. As expected, they were not the proper size. They barely came down to her thighs, and was tight enough to leave little to the imagination.  
It was rather alluring, truth be told.  
Judith nodded in satisfaction, and turned to leave. She gave a whistle, and called Nicholas by name. She didn’t bother to turn back as she heard his footsteps rush to catch up.  
  
She strode into her chambers, and the moment Nick passed the threshold, she closed the door with finality.  
He yelped in surprise when she wasted no time in shoving him back onto her bed and its heavy furs.  
Woven, of course, collected over several raids. Even for her, sleeping under the skin of another mammal was morbid, and an invitation for vengeful spirits.  
The fox’s shaft pointed straight up, thick and red. In no time at all the rabbit had clambered up with him and had her paws all over it, feeling the heat pulse with each heartbeat.  
“Oh, you’ve been looking forward to this almost as much as I have,” she teased. The words were lost, but the sultry tone was unmistakable.  
She worked him just long enough to get him groaning. Any other time, she might play with him some more, but she had been waiting for this moment since she saw him lying in his bed.  
She pushed him onto his back, one paw still holding him, and lined herself up.  
She looked down at him, and expected to see a conflicted expression, but all she saw was his nose working furiously to scent something, and a somewhat dazed look in his eyes. She had the feeling he would be a good thrall.  
Judith was tempted to drop down abruptly, but she felt she deserved to spoil herself. Instead, she came down slowly, savoring the way he opened her up. Oh, his shape was so different from a rabbit.  
She filled herself up with a joyous cry, and a long moan from the predator beneath her. What a prize! She raised herself up again and dropped quickly this time, which got a short bark of pleasure from him, and she couldn’t resist grinding them together.  
His paws raised to grasp her, and she allowed it. His claws scraped pleasurably through her fur, and he was already such a good servant. He deserved a reward.  
  
Judith got her feet under her and bit her lip, holding in an excited breath. In one smooth motion, she rose up and dropped back down, and Nicholas arched his back with a whine. Then, she did it again, and again, and didn’t stop. With endless energy and a warrior’s body, she bounced, dragging noises out of the fox that no respectable mammal would ever admit to making.  
She gripped the fur of his chest tight, and he rose to meet her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, not slowing her pace, and became aware of him moving against her.  
Something pressed against her every time she dropped down, teasing her, making itself known but never entering.  
She pushed herself down, grunting, but it resisted her. She nearly growled.  
It was a challenge, now. She rose up, and with only a moment to catch her breath, fell heavily back down. Nicholas whined, and grasped her tightly, licking at her feverishly.  
It still didn’t go in. Force, her favorite approach, did not appear to be the right one. Judith anchored herself on Nicholas’ shoulders, and began to grind, exploring different angles.  
The noises her thrall made as she did so sounded like one a base beast might have made, all those Ages ago. He panted, and whined, and made strange yips and keening noises. Just as he was a good servant, she was a skilled master.  
Something shifted as she pressed her hips against him. She let out a groan freely as she pushed down harder, and her voice grew in pitch and intensity as she repeated the action, rocking back and forth, squeezing the fox with her thighs as she worked her way down.  
It was very nearly too much for her when it finally all slid in with a pop she swore she could hear, and filled the room with the sounds of satisfaction as she clenched tightly and came.  
  
By the time Judith had come down and caught something resembling a breath, she could still feel Nicholas inside her, hard, even continuing to spill his seed.  
She tried to stand, but was tugged back down not only by Nicholas’ surprised exclamation, which did not need a translation, but by a very literal physical binding.  
A knock at her door took her attention. Judith cleared her throat and straightened some of her fur, before giving permission to enter in a measured voice.  
As she had thought, Nadia opened the door, her arms full of fresh, warm food that smelled like magic. The fox herself was frozen at the sight of the rabbit and the fox bound together. Perhaps she thought they had finished and separated by now.  
Another cleared throat snapped the vixen out of it, though she was very intently not looking at the two as she placed dinner in the outstretched paws of her master. Nicholas’ share went on a nearby table, and the elder female scrambled to exit the room and close the door behind her.  
Dinner was a warm stew with a side of honey-glazed vegetables and was positively delightful. More and more Judith celebrated her own foresight in claiming the two as her own.  
She ate her entire portion swiftly and set the dishes to the side as she gave a whistle.  
Nicholas took a few moments to rouse to her call, but she forgave him for that. Judith knew her own talents, and was under no illusion that she had been gentle or paced himself. She was rather impressed that the fox was awake at all, actually.  
She gestured to their binding, and though it took some doing, she did get across the question of how long it lasted.  
His answer was difficult to grasp, but she did understand that they would be bound, and he hard, for some time yet.  
  
With that promise, Judith--to put it in plain terms--milked him. There was the slightest bit of give while they were bound, and she had made the utmost of it. Squeezing, riding, bouncing with what little movement she had available. He filled her, several times over, and they leaked out of her together long before they had separated.  
They bathed again, as Judith ached in the best way, and Nadia was sent off to bed while the rabbit reclaimed the todd for her own use.  
Judith wrapped herself in her thrall’s tail and curled up against his chest. With a bedmate like this, who needed another rabbit? Her foxes were excellent servants, and in time perhaps could even earn freedom. She would need more foxes.  
She had a male and a female now, didn’t she?  
With that happy thought, she drifted off to sleep, content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written mostly on a whim when interest was expressed in a continuation of someone else's short Viking Judy green; I didn't feel right cleaning it up and putting it on here because it's not my own writing, but the original posts can be found here: https://imgur.com/a/xfVCUvu
> 
> If you do take a look, I have a question for you all: While I want to keep the chapters I post here relatively close to the original format, I have made some changes as I believe it helps the chapters read better on AO3. Some concerns regarding the format have been raised; do you think the modified format is better, or would you like me to give the unmodified format a try? Let me know in the comments, please and thank you.


	5. Accidental Exhibition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accidental Exhibition - Ingredients: Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps, Finnick, WildeHopps, casual nudity, naturalism, accidental exhibition, smutty
> 
> Lifestyles lead to habits, and force of habit has a tendency to assert itself at some pretty awkward times. Nick and Judy put on a little show during a get-together.

Nick and Finnick had been casual naturalists for years.  
They didn’t really buy into the whole _‘clothes on animals are weird’_ thing but the privacy of their own homes were clothes-free zones (with exceptions made when guests were over.)   
Judy, though, had been both a hard sell and a slow convert.   
Nick had to limit himself to boxers for months, even after they moved in together, until Judy got comfortable.   
He wasn’t sure why they could fuck like--well, rabbits--but casual nudity was so hard for her.   
Either way, it didn’t really matter, because it was _so_ worth it.   
Even beyond being able to reach out and trail a paw through her fur whenever he wanted, and the added intimacy of even casual everyday actions, it added an extra level of zest to their sex life.   
Granted, it had never taken much to get them started.   
But ever since they’d started going sans clothes around the apartment, it felt like their fuse was nonexistent.   
Just one little spark--a brush over the wrong (right) place, a little flash of red between Nick’s legs--and they’d be at it in ten minutes or less.   
None of this really ever struck Nick as a problem.   
Then Finnick came over for a visit.   
He’d seen Nick in the buff after being let in, and naturally had taken that as permission to strip off his own clothes.   
Nick hadn’t thought anything of it, until Judy joined them on the couch.   
He’d forgotten to let her know he’d shown up, and hadn’t even considered telling anyone to cover up.   
But she just handed them both some of the snacks she’d brought out (carrots and celery, ugh, such a _rabbit_ ) with a casual greeting to the smaller fox as she hopped into Nick’s lap and that was that.   
...Or so Nick thought.   
They were about fifteen minutes into one of those documentaries on the technology that kept Zootopia running--something Judy was always interested in, with a wide-eyed attention that hadn’t stopped being heartwarming yet--when he became tangentially aware of her tail brushing happily across his lap.   
  
He became far more aware when he started to fill out and her tail brushed over his tip.   
_She_ became aware when his hips pressed forward and ground his growing erection into her back.   
She kept her eyes on the television, but leaned back into the gentle roll of his hips.   
Nick’s arm came off the backrest and his paw subtly held Judy in place as he rubbed himself against her soft fur with slightly more urgency.   
One of her own paws brushed gently through the fur of one of his legs as he slid over her tail and across her back.   
He couldn’t see her expression, but he could feel her breathing a little harder and was almost positive she was biting one of her lips.   
She let out a shaky breath before hopping off the couch all at once. Nick almost groaned at the sudden loss of contact, but hummed in appreciation as her paws gently took hold of him and she slid him into her mouth.   
He closed his eyes and ran his fingers gently across an ear as she glided up and down with barely a whisper of noise.   
His breathing got heavy and he heard a happy noise from her right before she slipped all the way down to the base, wriggling her nose against him.   
He belted out a loud, surprised groan as his eyes snapped open from the rabbit’s sudden bold move.   
Nick’s gaze meandered, unfocused, over next to him to the fennec on the couch, his mouth open in shock, phone motionless in one paw.   
Nick swore his heart stopped as he locked eyes with the guest he had completely forgotten was there.   
He fully expected to be assailed with some laundry list of profanity from the smaller fox, but it never came.   
Apparently Finnick was just as speechless as he was.   
Their contest was interrupted by Judy coming up for air--not that she needed to--and letting out a breathy gasp as she gave a noisy kiss to Nick’s tip.   
The larger fox glanced back; Finnick’s mouth had closed, but he still hadn’t said anything, apparently waiting for Nick to make the first move.   
Nick’s decision was made for him.   
  
Judy’s paw slid up his leg and into his grasp, where she wove her fingers together with his.   
Nick leaned back and gave a short moan of appreciation; he hadn’t realized how hard he was.   
He had no idea if Judy even remembered they weren’t alone, if she was indulging an on-the-spot kink, or if she was gonna freak out when she was done.   
But he couldn’t bring himself to say anything; the reality of Judy single-mindedly pleasuring him with no regard to the presence of other mammals was simply too hot to interrupt.   
As the rabbit’s head bobbed energetically in his lap, Nick gave a lazy smile to their guest, content to show off.   
Finnick slowly and quietly slid backwards to make himself comfortable against the armrest.   
This was kind of weird, and new, and he had no idea where the boundaries were, and was going to be keeping his paws to himself just to be on the safe side.   
That wasn’t a problem at all, though.   
As he watched the show, Finnick propped a leg up and grasped his own growing erection.   
He’d always liked watching, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was just a quick little off-the-cuff bit I did because at the time, there was a lot of casual nudity art coming out and I got a bit of inspiration. Just a bit, though. If you hadn't noticed, a lot of these are kind of experimental.


	6. Anonymous Earplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Earplay - Ingredients: Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps, kinda Wildehopps, alternate first meeting, lewd, anonymity, earplay
> 
> When Nick Wilde got out of bed in the morning, he had no plans other than make some money and spend some of his afternoon watching a movie. To his irritation, a rabbit decides to get in the way and hinder his movie-viewing experience. As payback, he decides to tease her a bit--but he didn't expect to come across a rabbit who likes being teased. Judy Hopps didn't expect to be a rabbit who likes being teased, either.

Nick always sat in the same seat.  
It was perfectly in the middle of the aisle so he didn’t have to crane his neck, close enough forward that the screen filled his vision, and far enough back that the sound system didn’t hurt his ears   
It was the perfect spot   
Except for today.   
Today, this fuckin’ rabbit was sitting in front of him.   
She came in at the last moment, after all the other seats were spoken for, and shoved a pair of radar dishes in his face.   
Try as he might, he just could not get a good look at the screen.   
Every time he tried to look around, either the asshole next to him would elbow him back into his own line of sight or, more frustrating, the rabbit’s stupid ears would shift ever so slightly to block him.   
Sure, she might have just been reacting unconsciously to the noise he was making.   
But he KNEW she was screwing with him on purpose.   
Thirty minutes into the screening, he’d had more than enough.   
This rabbit had only herself to blame.   
He reached out and tweaked one of her ears.   
Instantly, it went stiff as a board. Nick leaned back, hoping she’d gotten the message.   
She hadn’t. Her ears stopped moving entirely and stayed perfectly still, upright, directly in front of him.   
So, he reached out and tweaked the other.   
She let out a sudden gasp and her ears shivered.   
He waited, quietly, for her to put her ears down, to go back to munching her bucket of prey food, or to get up and yell at him-- _something._   
She didn’t.   
Instead, her head tilted back, just a bit, and her ears were closer than ever.   
They looked so soft… his imagination burned.   
What kind of a fox would he be, to turn down an invitation like this?   
  
Nick reached out and ran one finger down an edge.   
It trembled intensely for the first moment or two, then relaxed.   
The rabbit’s fur against his pad might have been the softest thing he’d ever touched.   
He wanted to say it was like velvet, but honestly, velvet didn’t compare.   
He brought his thumb up to touch the other side.   
A claw grazed the delicate skin and both ears immediately snapped to attention, thrumming like a livewire.   
For a long instant, Nick was positive she was going to bolt and checked to his sides nervously.   
Slowly, he brought his paw down, intending to pull away, but the gentle motion relaxed the ears again.   
With a smirk--that showed a tooth he hoped no one could see--he popped his claws and dragged them along both sides, all the way to the tip, and when he took them away, they flopped down the back of the chair.   
If he’d still cared about the movie, he would have left it alone, his view no longer obstructed and a cute little bunny rabbit teased mercilessly by a stranger.   
But he didn’t.   
So he scooted further up his seat and nipped at an ear with his teeth.   
That prompted a sudden, noticeable squeak from the rabbit in the row ahead of him that was immediately attacked by a vicious “ _Shhh!_ ” from elsewhere.   
Nick snapped back into his own seat, heart pounding.   
Okay--too far, too fast; he was getting a little excited and ahead of himself in the middle of a theater with someone he didn’t know.   
Calm down, Wilde.   
Casual as could be, he glanced around his immediate area.   
Normally, he’d be a little on edge being surrounded by prey, but this time he could only thank his lucky stars that there was no one who could see him torturing the ears of a defenseless little rabbit in a dark room because if they could, they’d probably have him arrested.   
  
It was at about that point that the movie started moving towards it climax.   
Nick didn’t really care a whole lot anymore, but it meant that it took the protagonist into brighter areas with bigger explosions.   
He paid only half attention to the screen, his gaze fixated on the appendages before him.   
The minutes dragged as the hero got into and out of scrape after scrape that lit up the theater and made the other moviegoers laugh.   
The rabbit’s head was flat against her seat, her ears nearly tipping into Nick’s personal space, but she seemed to understand the issue facing him.   
It didn’t stop one ear from lazily rotation back and forth.   
Tempting him.   
_Taunting_ him.   
Finally, _FINALLY,_ the arrogant villain plunged the hero into the dark depths of who the hell cared?   
The rabbit’s gasp when Nick surged forward and slid his fangs around the base of one ear while he ran a claw down the back of another was drowned out by the shock of the crowd as some monstrous beast erupted from the water.   
He was close enough to hear her rapid breaths as he ran his tongue teasingly along the inside edge.   
He could actually feel her desperately kicking one of her feet against nothing.   
Nick has no idea how long he kept at it, teasing, nibbling, biting, grazing against the ears of a mammal he didn’t know.   
Long enough for the hero to win out.   
As the villain’s melodramatic disbelief of his defeat extended out of the speakers, Nick took one final bit of vengeance.   
He planted a lingering kiss at the base of both ears and pulled back into his own seat as the slowly brightening light of the world blessed by the good guy’s victory stung at his eyes.   
He didn’t stay for the after-credits scene.   
He had something better to do.

**< \--->**

Holy crap.  
Holy _shit._  
Cheese and _FUCKING_ _crackers._  
Judy’s blood was going to burn its way out of her head.  
Her heart was going to pound out of her chest.  
Assuming, of course, she didn’t drown in her own panties first.  
She just got felt up in a theater.  
She just LET herself get felt up in a theater.  
By someone she didn’t know.  
By a **PREDATOR SHE DIDN’T KNOW.**  
She sat in a daze as the credits rolled by and into a bonus scene that she no longer had any context for.  
The first tug had frozen her with shock and rage.  
She had been half a second from giving that asshole a piece of her mind and probably a piece of her fist when the second had come.  
The feeling had been indescribable.  
The paw had been so big, its texture foreign and exciting.  
She hadn’t managed to quite make it through rationalizing that last bit when the paw came back with a gentle touch that had sparks shooting up and down her spine.  
The realization that there was a claw on her ear was simultaneously the most terrifying and the most erotic thing she’d ever experienced.  
She’d walked the knife’s edge between movie slasher villain and steamy dime store smut her sister June liked so much before launching firmly into the latter.  
When she’d felt the teeth, she couldn’t stop her voice.  
Truth be told, she’d been closer to cumming than she had any right to be.  
WHen the teeth had been scared away, a logical part of her said that she should be happy, while the rest of her was busy screaming about the lost sensation.  
Instead of ending it, then and there--not by shaming him as originally planned, because how could she possibly shame him for something she went along with so readily, but by disengaging--she gave him a standing invitation.  
One that went unheeded for so long she’d actually begun to despair.  
Then darkness swept the theater and the unseen predator struck again.  
This time, she’d welcomed him.  
  
Not just feeling, but _hearing_ the sharp tips drag themselves over through her fur and over her skin filled her with a satisfaction she hadn’t even known existed.  
They tugged, and nibbled, and grinded, teasing her and challenging her all at the same time, and she stifled herself at every turn because she wouldn’t, she couldn’t dare this to end any sooner than she had to.  
She wanted so badly to reciprocate somehow, no matter how small the gesture, but was terrified of drawing attention.  
Judy Hopps couldn’t be some pervert getting her jollies with an anonymous stranger at a family film.  
Everything had started getting brighter, and she thought that was it--she was going to cum in the middle of a movie theater and ruin everything everywhere  
and then there was a kiss on her ears, gentle and tender, and her shadowy lover retreated from the growing light of the screen.  
She stayed in her seat, revisiting the events of the last hour and a half, until an usher let her know it was time to leave.  
Judy threw her half-full bucket of Broccoli Bites in the trath.  
They’d been expensive, but another appetite had shoved its way to the front.  
When she stepped out of the building, the sun was setting, and she took a deep breath of the city air, to clear her head--  
“Excuse me.”  
\--and failed utterly when an extremely familiar claw ghosted the edge of one of her ears.  
She turned to the whoever it was, her eyes wide and her pulse racing.  
It was a fox, a red fox, his fur blending into the burning sunset behind him.  
She gulped.  
It didn’t help; her throat was so dry. “Um.”  
He just smiled, a smile that didn’t show any teeth.  
He pressed something into her paws as he glided forward and brushed a gentle kiss along her cheek.  
“See you around,” he said, and the frazzled rabbit could only watch him make his exit.  
  
Judy wandered her way over to a wall, leaning against it so she wasn’t the awestruck hick standing in the way of foot traffic.  
She looked down to see what she had been given.  
A business card, unique in that it didn’t have a job title, just a name--Nicholas Wilde--a phone number, and a scribbled note.  
 _Call me! <3 XOXO_  
With a snort, she flipped it over to see if there were any other secrets, and a second, flimsier piece of paper fluttered to the ground.  
Crouching down low, she bit her lip when she caught sight of what it was.  
A movie ticket.  
For this Saturday.  
  
  
Bucky and Pronk were going to have some noise complaints to make that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was all inspired pretty much by a single picture of Nick sitting behind Judy in a movie theater and being annoyed that Judy's ears are blocking his view. I got inspired by weird stuff early on.


	7. Doctor Nick is In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Nick is In - Ingredients: Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps, Wildehopps, smut, sickness, sick sex, mating season
> 
> It's the depths of winter, which means Nick is in the middle of his mating season. It also means bugs start going around, and unfortunately for him, Judy has been sick for days. It's hard for him, but Nick is a patient mammal. Judy, on the other hand, is not.

“Nick. You’re being ridiculous.”   
Judy’s stern, imperious air was ruined by the hearty sniffle that followed.   
Nick huffed. “ _ Judy. _ You’re sick. I can wait.”   
Judy shook off part of her cloak of blankets and leaned into Nick’s side.   
He couldn’t hide his groaning whine at the contact.   
“You don’t have to wait. You shouldn’t. You’re in heat.”   
“I’m not in  _ heat, _ Judy.”   
“In season. Whatever. It’s winter. You’re about to burst, I can smell it.”   
“You can barely smell anything.”   
“Well, I can smell you. That should tell you something.”   
Nick glanced at Judy, her ears flushed and drooping with fever.   
He shook his head. “You’re exhausted.”   
“That’s never stopped you before.”   
Nick had no idea how she could sound so sultry while so stuffed up.   
She was right, of course. She’d been sick for days and Nick, normally cool and patient was in overdrive and that wasn’t changing any time soon.   
But she was still sick. Sex was most definitely not what the doctor ordered.   
His restraint was admirable, and lasted right up until she slipped a paw into his shorts.   
  
“J-Judy,” he groaned, even as his hips bucked forward into her touch. “You’re supposed to be resting.”   
“And I will. I’ll lie back and let my big, bad predator have his way with me.”   
Nick kissed her hungrily, and her paws slid out of his clothes and up his chest, grabbing weakly at his shirt.   
He was ready,  _ more _ than ready, but he let her down to the bed gently, and slipped a pillow behind her back.   
She laughed, but he didn’t care. He shucked his shirt off in one smooth motion.   
He really didn’t have time for his shorts. They didn’t come off, but he got them out of the way.   
He slid forward, sneaking his paws until Judy’s top, running his pads slowly up her stomach, and brought them to a rest on her chest.   
He ghosted his claws gently through her fur, and her breath hitched--   
and she coughed. Then coughed again, and again, hacking coughs that left her a little short of breath.   
His ears pinned back, Nick started to withdraw. “Judy--”   
“Nick, please,” she whispered, and trapped his paws under her shirt. “Keep going.”   
  
For a moment, Nick was torn. He wasn’t ashamed to admit that the coughs made him nervous.   
But her eyes were begging, and he was  _ throbbing. _   
He pressed forward, and he raised her arms to let him slip her shirt off.   
Judy was always warm. He joked about it, sometimes, saying that she just had too much energy for even a rabbit body to make use of.   
Now, though, she was like a small furnace. Even topless, he swore that he could feel the heat coming off her in waves.   
He marveled at it even as he hooked a finger under her waistband. She was getting medicine after this whether she liked it or not, he decided. That would be his payback.   
She didn’t resist in the slightest as he disrobed her, which made him swallow a bit.   
While Judy wasn’t dominant in bed, exactly, she  _ was _ energetic. She was vocal and responsive and met him at every turn. Matched him, passion for passion.   
This new side of Judy, quiet and demure and completely at his mercy was electrifying for Nick, if he was honest.   
He’d decide how he felt about that later.   
Judy couldn’t contain a groan when he grabbed her legs and spread them wide open so he could sidle up to her. She was slick, and ready, and apparently he wasn’t the only one enjoying this new dynamic.   
  
He pressed into her, and let out a gasp.   
Judy was tight. She was always tight. It was a given, when she was so much smaller than he was.   
But she was  _ hot. _ Even hotter than usual. It was a little overwhelming, and it took Judy squeezing him with her thighs to get him moving again.   
He grabbed a leg with one paw and her hips with the other, and finally gave up control.   
The bed rocked with them as he slid himself in and out, his panting mixing with Judy’s meek, tired moans.   
His paws roamed, unable to get enough of the submissive doe under him, moving to her hips, to her shoulders, up her arms and finally pulling her paws away from the sheets to grasp them tightly.   
Her legs swayed to and fro in the air as Nick hunched forward, intent on the release he’d been craving for days.   
He pulled her closer, ignoring her squeak of surprise, and pressed his knot in.   
Judy’s body tightened and his breath turned ragged.   
He slipped the knot out again, and her body went limp for just a moment, before he pushed it back in again.   
and again, and again   
He snarled and pushed it in one last time time, pressing in as deep as he could go.   
Judy shivered as he filled her, his knot swelling and orgasm refusing to end.   
Long minutes passed, before Nick nuzzled into her neck and spoke.   
“You were right. I needed that.”   
“You’re not the only one.” Judy hadn’t exactly been lively  _ before _ the sex, and she was even less so now. She didn’t bother to move.   
Nick moved up to gently lick at her face. “What you need is more medicine.”   
“I disagree.”   
Nick looked down at her with a single raised eyebrow. “And why is that?”   
Judy shoved her fact into his fur and took a deep whiff, totally unhindered by congestion.   
“Looks like a little exercise was exactly what the doctor ordered after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was done for the Sick prompt for Thematic Thursday ages ago, particularly because someone bemoaned the fact that no one had submitted any story like this one. So I did it.


	8. Getting Some Tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting Some Tail - Ingredients: Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps, Wildehopps, lewd, smut, butt stuff, fake tail
> 
> On a whim, Judy orders a fake fox tail for herself online to see what it's like to look more like a fox. She's not entirely sure how it works, so she takes it to Nick to get some help. Nick gives his adorable, naive little bun a very memorable lesson as a result.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by, and takes place directly after, Ahiru's comic: https://imgur.com/a/cQdaM81

“No, they’re out of town for a few days. Why?”  
Nick didn’t answer, instead staying silent as he watched her drape the fake tail over her desk and lean over to get into the drawers.   
It wasn’t quite mid-day, so the sun coming through the window hit at just the right angle to highlight all of his favorite curves.   
He couldn’t help but wonder how she’s look wearing it.   
The long, fake appendage nestled just under her wiggling real one, the rabbit nibbling a lip as she tried to adjust to the new sensation, rubbing one of her legs with the other foot as she tried to get comfortable   
The little squeaks and whines she’d make as he teased her with it, the deep groan she’d give as he pressed it in for the first time--   
“Nick?”   
He snapped back to reality, his throat dry, still on his knees on her floor.   
She was in front of him, giving him an odd look.   
“Why do you wanna know where my neighbors are?”   
Nick swallowed and slipped a reliable grin onto his face.   
He wrapped his paws around Judy and gently pulled her close, nuzzling his nose under her chin and giving a few tentative licks. “Hmm. I wonder.”   
“Nick,” she huffed. “It’s not even noon.”   
He ran his nose gently through her fur, and she tipped her head back to give him better access. “Do you have somewhere to be?”   
“Well, no, but--”   
She gasped as he nipped at her throat.   
“Nick!” She was breathless. “What’s gotten into you?”   
“The idea that we’re alone, mostly.” He dragged his claws down her back, slowly, settling them against her rear and thighs, and gave a squeeze that made her jump a little.   
Nick inched her backwards until her legs hit the bed, and lowered her gently onto it.   
Her chest was rising and falling rapidly.   
“I--I just wanted to know how the tail worked,” she stuttered, as Nick began to unbutton her shirt and kiss her belly.   
He looked up at her. “Do you want me to stop?”   
“...No,” she answered, and finished the buttons for him, opening it and raising her arms above her head in a provocative pose.   
  
Nick kissed, and nibbled, and licked his way up Judy’s body, stopping to enjoy her expectant breaths as he teased her nipples.   
He nestled his muzzle under her chin, growling softly in pleasure as he filled his breath with her.   
He gave her neck a long, measured lick.   
She shivered under him and grasped at his ears, her breath coming out in a shudder.   
He nuzzled her face gently as he spoke. “Do you trust me?”   
“Yes.” Her reply didn’t have the barest hint of hesitation.   
He captured her lips in a lingering kiss. “Then don’t worry about the tail. We’ll get to it later. Roll over for me.”   
She looked up at him, with her gorgeous purple eyes, and ran one paw down his neck.   
Slowly, sensually, she slipped out of her shirt and rolled over, her hips ever so slightly raised, her tail twitching.   
Judy couldn’t quite hold in a whimper as Nick tugged her pants down, underwear and all.   
He grabbed her hips to steady her, and indulged with a single, long draw of her scent straight from the source, his cold nose making her squeal.   
It turned into a moan when he flicked his tongue out to taste her, quick at first, then longer and deeper.   
Her legs were already starting to shake, and her paws were clenching her blanket, so he moved his paws under her to hold her up and slipped his tongue inside.   
Like always, the sudden penetration got a short shout from her before she pressed her face back into the bed, her breaths hot and heavy.   
His tongue moved in and out, causing Judy’s fists to shake and tail to twitch in time with each push back inside.   
She whined, earnestly whined, when he pulled back but he tweaked her tail and shushed her softly.   
He ran his tongue over the pad on one of his thumbs, slipped it under her tail, and ran it against the sensitive skin there.   
She jerked up in alarm, but he put his other paw on her back and stroked soothingly.   
“Trust me,” he breathed, and her whole body moved forward as he pressed down harder with his thumb.  
“...Okay.”   
  
He didn’t slip it in, not all the way.   
To her embarrassment, he used both paws to spread her wide open, and used his thumb to keep playing with her.   
He pushed, and rubbed, and even pulled her open a little bit, and her body reacted to each and every one, jerking this way and that just a little bit.   
He spoke to her as he applied his ministrations. “How are we feeling?”   
“Weird,” she admitted, looking over her shoulder with bright red ears.   
Nick pulled his fingers away but continued to roll her cheeks in gentle circles. “Good weird, or bad weird?”   
“Good…? I think?”   
He grinned. “If you want me to stop--”   
“No, not yet,” she cut in hastily. “Keep going.”   
“Okay,” he murmured. “Give me a second.”   
He tugged his tie down and cast it off, then only bothered to unbutton the top few buttons on his shirt before he shucked it off in one smooth motion.   
He came close to her, again, her legs splayed open for him, taking her but in one paw and grasping her tail with the other.   
It twitched in his grasp, he used a thumb to spread her open just a little, as his tongue darted out to give her soaked front some attention.   
Her tail continued to attempt to wag in his grasp, and every time he breathed out, he could her pucker.   
Shamelessly, he lifted her tail, pushed forward, and took a whiff.   
“Oh, god,” Judy whispered.   
The primitive satisfaction was indescribable, like an itch had finally been scratched after years of unrealized annoyance.   
Still holding her tail, he pulled her open and dragged his tongue across her ass.   
“Oh my god, _Nick--_ ”   
But he didn’t stop at one, he kept going, slightly changing his angle each time.   
“Oh my god, Nick, _ohmygod--_ ”   
He brought a finger down, pressing it firmly into her pussy, and she clenched around him immediately.   
“Nick! YES!”   
His licks got shorter, more focused on her hole, his finger lazy in comparison.   
Her whole body was shaking like something was about to break loose, and then he slipped his tongue inside.   
  
Her whole body tensed like a cable that was about to snap; she nearly pulled herself away from Nick, but his grip won out, leaving her legs to slide against the bed uselessly, her toes curling with almost painful intensity.   
All the while Nick continued, his tongue sliding forward in and out, curling inside his rabbit every which way.   
He only pulled back when her body went slack, and he stood up to let her ride out the aftershocks.   
He nearly doubled over when he felt how tight his pants were, and cast them off as he grabbed the fake fox tail from Judy’s desk.   
He sat down next to the panting rabbit as she rested on her side, gently running the back of his fingers along her fur as he waited for her to come down.   
“How are we feeling?”   
“Weird,” she croaked out.   
He smiled down at her. “Good weird, or bad weird?”   
“Good weird.”   
“I’m glad. We’re almost done.”   
“There’s more?”   
“Unless you’d rather stop now.”   
Judy thought about it for a few moments. “No. Keep going.”   
He gave her thigh a pat. “Thatta girl.”   
Nick moved back down and ran his tongue over the end of the fake tail as he carefully rolled Judy back onto her stomach.   
He knelt down and lined it up with her hole, still slick, and softly pressed it against her.   
“ _Ohhh,_ ” she groaned, and he lovingly brushed her fur with one paw as he gently prodded her ass with the tail.   
“Oh. _Oh!_ Oh my god, are you serious?”   
“Yes, absolutely.”   
“It’s a--” she cut herself off with a moan that Nick could’ve sworn made the pictures on her wall rattle as he pushed in deeper and stretched her out a bit.   
“Mhmm. Now shhh…” he trailed off as he played with his rabbit, sliding the toy in deep enough to make her quiver and squeak, then pulling it back out again, going a little deeper each time.   
“Almost there, sweetheart.” His tone was level and soft but carried over Judy’s grunts and gasps.   
It was so close, but he met pushback every time it was nearly in; he pulled all the way out and laid a paw on her backside.   
  
“Relax, Carrots. Breathe. Let me in.”   
She looked over her shoulder at him, her ears draped fetchingly across her back, and nodded.   
He slipped the tail inside her again, slowly, pushing in time with her breaths, stopping every time she clenched.   
“There you go,” he murmured, running one paw along her body as the other pushed the toy.   
Judy gasped and groaned and sighed with every bit of progress made, until it was almost in again.   
She was panting, hard.   
He reached out and ran his paw down one ear. “I love you.”   
She went almost limp, and he slid in the rest of the way.   
“ _Oh,_ ” was her response, her eyes wide with surprise.   
He massaged her, gently, watching her natural tail flicking back and forth above the new addition. “There’s your new tail. Give her a whirl.”   
A few deep breaths later, she rose, and slid onto the floor, a little shaky.   
She took a few tentative steps, the swinging of her hips a little exaggerated, and she giggled. “I can feel it.”   
Nick snorted. “Well, I’d sure hope so.”   
She walked over to the door, still swinging her hips, twisting this way and that; Nick realized again how hard he was.   
He was dripping like a faucet, messing the bed and his fur both.   
She struck a pose for him, and his cock jumped.   
It wasn’t just that she had a fox tail. It helped, sure, it wasn’t like he’d stopped finding his own kind attractive.   
But the primary reason was that she’d made it part of herself.   
That she’d let him make it part of her.   
She was nibbling on her lip, just like he’d imagined.   
She rubbed her toes together as she kept shifting, trying to find the most comfortable position.   
“ _God_ \--Judy, I--”   
“ _Yes,_ ” she answered immediately. “Please, Nick.”   
He was on his feet in an instant, grabbing her paw and dragging her back to his side of the room.   
Nick pushed her against the desk and bent her over.   
He took just a moment to enjoy the view of Judy’s tails before brushing the fake aside and lining himself up.   
He filled her in a single thrust.   
Judy cried out in pleasure and clenched around him   
But Nick knew what he wanted.   
He pulled out almost to the tip and slammed in again.   
Judy reached back and clutched at him as he planted his paws on the desk and started fucking her in earnest.   
It wasn’t the slow, gentle lovemaking they tended towards.   
It also wasn’t quite the wild fucks they’d have when they got back together after having to spend some time apart.   
It was primitive, even a little primal, but deliberate.   
Nick was staking a claim on his “vixen.”   
The desk knocked against the wall again and again as he rutted the rabbit; neither of them cared.   
Judy’s grasp slipped off of him as she fell to the desk, her paws reaching out to brace herself against the wall.   
Nick hunkered down over her, protectively, possessively, and his thrusts got shorter, more frantic.   
When he made his rabbit cum, he didn’t notice.   
His pace grew more and more erratic as he neared his own edge, hammering home blindly with only a single thought on his mind.   
Nick’s claws dug into the wooden surface as he drove himself in all the way up to the hilt and came inside Judy, standing almost all the way on his pads, nearly engulfing her with his body.   
They hung there for a breathless moment that felt like an age, him filling her without end   
and then he took a breath, and fruitlessly tried to press himself deeper as his second spurt hit.   
Then the third, then the fourth, and another breath, the fifth…   
After his orgasm faded into the more or less routine, automatic spurts, he gathered Judy up into his arms and nuzzled her affectionately.   
She chuckled. “I feel dumb.”   
Nick laughed in response. “Did you enjoy yourself?”   
“Immensely,” Judy said as she tipped her head back to brush her nose against his chin.   
“Then don’t. Maybe we’ll try this again, maybe we won’t, but it was fun trying.”   
Judy made a noise of contentment and basked in the afterglow.   
Until a noisy argument made its way up the stairs.   
  
Bucky and Pronk made their noisy way through the halls and into their room, a journey that Nick and Judy could hear every step of.   
Nick hissed at the rabbit. “I thought you said they were gone for a few days!”   
She just shrugged. “I guess it’s been a few days.”   
“You didn’t keep track!?”   
“I was too busy sleeping well! What’s the big deal? We’re done, the noisy part’s over.”   
Nick spoke with a forced calm. “Judy. _Sweetheart._ Love of my life. We still have to clean up, but before even that, we still have to get your tail back _out._ ”   
Judy was silent for several long moments.   
“ _Shit._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking back at this one, it's almost a year old; I'm not entirely happy with some of the language and word choices I made anymore, but oh well. Live and learn.


	9. A Hop in Her Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Hop in Her Step - Ingredients: Fangmeyer, Grizzoli, Snarlov, Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps, Wildehopps, investigation, Ageswap AU, precinct shenanigans
> 
> The precinct is beginning to notice that Lieutenant Hopps has been acting a little odd recently; Fangmeyer and Grizzoli get an opportunity to investigate that's too perfect to pass up, so that's what they do.

“Didja hear?”  
Fangmeyer turned from the rest of the bullpen to Grizzoli as he clambered into the seat next to her.  
“Hear what?”  
The white wolf finished taking his eat and turned, excited, to the tigress. “Hopps didn’t stop by over the weekend. Not once.”  
Fangmeyer cocked an eyebrow and put a knuckle to her chin. “Really? Never thought I’d see the day. She took Friday off, too.”  
“You sure it wasn’t the Chief that made her take some time?”  
Fangmeyer tapped a claw on the table pensively. “I don’t think so. It hasn’t been long enough since the last time.”  
A new voice cut in. “Yeah, besides, it shouldn’t be just one day. When the Chief tosses No Stops Hopps out, she’s gone for like a week but don’t stop breathing down our necks,” Snarlov said.  
“Wow,” Grizzoli breathed. “Judy on Duty, taking a day off for herself?”  
Fangmeyer wrinkled her nose in distaste. “You guys are assholes,” she said, then pointed at Grizzoli. “And you should watch what you say about superior officers, rookie.”  
Grizzoli smiled and put his paws up in surrender, conceding the point.  
If he wanted to follow up, he didn’t get the chance, because the room erupted into chanting and pounding as Chief Bogo came in to hand out assignments for the day.  
Fangmeyer only half-listened, thinking about the lieutenant.  
Snarlov and Grizzoli were dicks about it, but they had a point; Hopps taking a personal day was almost unheard of.  
It wasn’t really any of her business, but she couldn’t deny that she was curious about it.  
“...Grizzoli, Fangmeyer, Del Gato--report to Hopps. I want the work on the robbery from the 27th done.”  
Fangmeyer’s ears perked up in surprise.  
Huh.  
She stood up and followed the others out of the bullpen.  
If there were answers, she’d have the time to sniff them out, at least.

 

**< \--->**

 

It wasn’t until around ten that morning that the first clue would come in, though.  
“Whoa-ho, man, that’s the look of shattered dreams if I’ve ever seen one.”  
Fangmeyer poked her head out of her cubicle and saw Grizzoli doing the same, speaking to a dazed Del Gato.  
The large cat spoke up in a dull voice. “I, uh, I messed up some of the files I gave to the lieutenant.”  
Fangmeyer raised her eyebrows and put on a wide grin.  
She was surprised she hadn’t heard Hopps yelling from there.  
“Did she nail your tail to the wall?”  
“No, Del Gato said, his voice almost haunted.” “No, she just said that my work was _not up to the standard she expected from me,_ that she _knew I could do better,_ and I needed to have them fixed and on her desk before lunch.”  
Both the tigress and the wolf looked at him in shock. “Holy shit.”  
“Yeah. I, uh, I need to get to work,” and he rushed off with all the haste of a mammal spared the gallows.  
The moment he as out of sight, Fangmeyer rolled her chair to Grizzoli’s desk.  
“What the heck is going on?”  
“I dunno,” he said, scratching her neck thoughtfully. “Did she get laid?”  
“Does she even know what sex is?”  
“Well, she’s a rabbit, so…”  
Fangmeyer flicked the smaller mammal’s ear. “Don’t be disgusting.”  
“I’m not! I’m just saying, I mean, they’ve gotta have sex ed out there or something. They’ve got a rep.”  
“You should still watch your mouth,” Fangmeyer emphasized with a dark look. “What’re you thinking, then?”  
“Spa weekend? Does she even have friends? Oh, geez, that sounded mean.”  
“Well, if she does, she doesn’t bring ‘em around here. Health kick?”  
The wolf shrugged. “That’s possible. I’d figure rabbit food is plenty healthy already, but what would a pred know?”  
The larger officer went to continue, then heard the signature clomping of Chief Bogo’s hooves on the stairs.  
With a hiss of “ _talk later,_ ” Fangmeyer rolled herself back to her own desk.

 

**< \--->**

 

“I’d say you’re onto something,” Snarlov said as he stopped at Fangmeyer’s desk.  
It was a little past noon, and once their suspicions had been explained, Snarlov had been a willing recruit in their investigation.  
Grizzoli perked up as Fangmeyer choked down her bite of fried rice. “Yeah?”  
“Yakisoba with broccoli, cabbage, and a little bamboo.”  
Fangmeyer groaned. “What’s so special about that? There’s like thirty places in walking distance that serve that!”  
Grizzoli chipped in too, gesturing to his own food. “The place we went to sells that, it doesn’t tell us anything!”  
Snarlov just held up one huge paw and grinned. “Now now, I’m not here to leave you guys hanging. Between me an’ Wolford, we can tell who ordered from where for pretty much any place anyone in the precinct orders from.”  
“So?”  
“So,” the polar bear whispered as he leaned in, “I’ve been here just as long as she has, and in nine years I’ve never smelled her, or anyone, bring in food that smells like that. I’d bet my next paycheck, Wolford’s too, that it’s home-made.”  
“Home-made?” Fangmeyer hummed. “Maybe she really is on a health kick, then.”  
“I didn’t say it was healthy,” Snarlov warned as he turned away. “Just that she didn’t buy it.”  
“Maybe she’s got a boytoy,” Grizzoli suggested. “Getting some sugar momma action going.”  
Fangmeyer rolled her eyes in exasperation. “Is that all you think about? Hopps and other guys?”  
“No,” he snorted, “but you’ve got a point. She always struck me as into other girls.”  
Fangmeyer gave the smaller mammal a shove. “For god’s sake.”  
“What?” he exclaimed. “Who do _you_ think would cook a meal for her?”  
“Herself? Family?”  
“...Oh,” he said in realization. “Rabbit, right. I guess family would make sense. They could be visiting, yeah.”  
“Well, keep your eyes open. Just because it’s a good explanation doesn’t mean it’s the right one.”

 

**< \--->**

 

At around two-thirty, Grizzoli grabbed Fangmeyer’s wrist and tugged her away from her desk without ceremony.  
“Grizzoli, what the _f--_ ”  
“ _Shhh!_ ”  
He came to a stop a respectful distance away from Lieutenant Hopps’ office. “Check it out.”  
The cat had a little trouble looking through the window without being obvious about it.  
She saw Hopps, stern as usual, rifling through a stack of papers.  
“So she’s filing. What’s the big deal?”  
“Wait for it.”  
“I can’t wait all day, I’m not exactly subtle--”  
“ _Shh! There!_ ”  
Fangmeyer looked again, and stopped short.  
Hopps was running one paw down an ear that had been pulled over her shoulder, and judging by the glow she was looking at her phone.  
She raised it above her head, tapped it, and it let out a flash.  
“Did she just--”  
“Yeah,” Grizzoli whispered. “She’s taking _selfies._ ”  
As Fangmeyer looked on, Hopps tapped out a message, and after a few seconds, bit her lip and laughed.  
No, wait, she didn’t laugh.  
She _giggled._  
“What the fuck?” Fangmeyer exclaimed in a low breath.  
Grizzoli tugged her out of sight again. “This isn’t just family.”  
“No,” Fangmeyer agreed. “This is something more.”  
“Think she’s doing porn?”  
“Doing--jesus _christ,_ Grizzoli!”  
Grizzoli rocked back. “What?”  
“Is your dick the only head you have? She’s a veteran, celebrity cop! She’s not doing porn!”  
“Oh. Good point.”  
“ _Good point?_ Thank god you’re going out for SWAT and not gunning for detective.”  
“Wow, rude!”  
“It’s not rude until you prove me wrong,” she hissed. “Now why else would she be taking-- _jesus,_ taking selfies?”  
Grizzoli winced as he gave his only theory. “Ssssssocial media?”  
Fangmeyer drew a quick breath in, then paused. “That’s not a bad thought.”  
“What, really?”  
“Well, yeah. She solved that big Bellwether thing not too long ago. Maybe she’s feeling appreciated?”  
“Hey, yeah,” Grizzoli agreed as he lit up a little. Promotions are nice, but anyone would cheer up at touching base with so many grateful mammals.”

 

**< \--->**

 

As the clock neared five, work dried up, and most of the shift started prowling around for things to do to keep occupied for the home stretch.  
“Hey, Fang,” Grizzoli called out.  
The tigress looked up at the wolf. “Yeah, what’s up?”  
He pointed behind him with a thumb. “I was wondering if you know who this guy is.”  
Ears perking up and tail twitching in interest, Fangmeyer stood up and joined Grizzoli at the railing on the balcony that overlooked the atrium. “Who is it?”  
Grizzoli pointed. “That fox down there, early twenties. Been here for nearly half an hour.”  
“Don’t be so obvious,” she said as she swatted his paw, but followed the original direction. “Wait, you’re serious?”  
“Yeah.”  
“That’s Nick Wilde.”  
Grizzoli’s tone was one of confusion. “Should I know him?”  
Fangmeyer glanced down at him. “Oh, that’s right, you’re a rookie. Nine months?”  
“Almost a year.”  
“Right. Well, first off, he’s the fox who helped Hopps crack the Bellwether case, but most of the precinct knows him because most of us tried to bust him for something at some point.”  
The young wolf looked up at her in surprise. “Bust him?”  
“Yeah, he’s a pretty well-known confox around here. Small stuff, usually, where the average mammal won’t even notice they’ve been cheated, and always _just_ this side of _legal enough._ ”  
“Well why haven’t I heard of him?”  
“If you paid attention to the news, you would have; he’s a hero, remember?”  
Grizzoli huffed. “I meant the other stuff.”  
Fangmeyer rubbed her chin in thought. “Actually, come to think of it, I haven’t heard a peep about him since around the time you joined, that’s probably why.”  
“What do you think he’s doing here?”  
The older cop scanned the atrium, and sure enough, spotted the small form of a rabbit--freshly changed into a set of civvies--making its way toward the fox, and Fangmeyer gestured to it.  
“Visiting a friend, looks like.”  
  
The two cops watched from on high as their superior officer embraced the young fox, lingering for several long moments before pulling away but not quite breaking contact.  
“Aw,” Fangmeyer cooed.  
“What?”  
“That must be why we haven’t heard from him lately. I’ve been here five years and change, and I’ve never seen him here when he didn’t have to be.”  
“If you were friends with Hopps, would you break the law?” Grizzoli snarked.  
“Point,” the tigress conceded.  
She smiled as she watched the lieutenant and her friend.  
Hopps seemed so grave all the time.  
It was nice to see that she did things for herself sometimes.  
“Hey, Fang,” Grizzoli started in a measured tone.  
“Mm?”  
“Do they seem a little--close, to you?”  
“Way I understand it, they basically saved each other’s lives like five times over the Bellwether thing, I’d hope so.”  
“No, I mean…”  
Fangmeyer’s tone went flat. “Grizzoli, keep it in your damn pants. Hopps isn’t screwing some delinquent fox for kicks.”  
“It’s not--okay. No, you’re right. I’ve been a little…” Grizzoli trailed off.  
Fangmeyer rested a paw on his shoulder. “If anyone needs to hook up, it’s you. It’s starting to affect the way you think.”  
Grizzoli chuckled, and the fox on the first floor laughed too, though the sound never made it to the pair.  
Hopps laughed too--no, giggled--before she raised herself up onto her toes and pressed a kiss to the fox’s lips.  
It wasn’t a quick, chaste kiss, and the fox’s arm definitely wrapped around her waist.  
Both Fangmeyer and Grizzoli choked on their own words and lapsed into silence.  
Lieutenant Hopps and Nick Wilde broke apart, before the younger mammal offered his arm out to the rabbit.  
She took it, and slipped her paw into his own before they left together.  
One floor above, two sets of eyes were locked onto the space they’d just left.  
“Holy shit,” Fangmeyer whispered with all the awed terror of a mammal watching the world change.  
Grizzoli finished for her. “She’s _dating._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finally getting out of my backlog of smut and into some cuter, non-lewd stuff. There's still plenty of smut, of course, but it starts trading off a bit more from here. I wrote this for the Pawholding Thematic Thursday event.


	10. Bellwether's Conjugal Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellwether's Conjugal Visit - Ingredients: Dawn Bellwether, Nick Wilde, Nick/Dawn, conjugal visit, smut, porn with very little plot, questionable therapy practices
> 
> It's been a pretty tough road for Dawn. Being an assistant mayor, working her way up to actual mayor, just to have her devious plans foiled and land herself in jail. Not to mention that stupid fox keeps coming around, getting her to go into therapy. Well, she listened, and is ready to take a big step. Also, ready to take something else big.

Judy had given Nick a second chance at life.   
Even after so many years of swindling, and lies, and even belittling her dream, she had forgiven him and made him better than he was before.   
As a result, Nick had a vested interest in passing along second chances, in helping mammals grow and become better than they were.   
His first target had been, of all mammals, Dawn Bellwether.   
It hadn’t been easy.   
He could still remember his very first visit.   
She’d been a block of ice wrapped up in a coat of wool.   
Bellwether had been scathing, but he’d taken worse from mammals he  _ hadn’t _ foiled.   
It had taken nearly two months of bi-weekly visits just to convince her to give therapy a try.   
It had been another three before it started working and they were having civil conversations.   
Once they were over that hurdle, it had gotten easier.   
Before long, they were laughing together, and Dawn admitted that she looked forward to his visits.   
He told her, truthfully, that he looked forward to seeing her, that he was so proud of the progress she’d made.   
Nick could remember nearly every step he’d made on the road to opening Dawn’s mind to the possibility of redemption and rehabilitation.   
But he couldn’t quite remember the course of events that had led him to stripping naked with the ewe on a bed far too large for them in a trailer sized for megafauna.   
He was pretty sure he’d talked to her therapist, who had thanked him for his help, and discussed Dawn’s progress.   
The doctor had identified Dawn’s problem areas.   
Something about denying her sexuality, and that Nick was uniquely positioned to help her embrace it and overcome the feelings that had festered for so long.   
He’d expected Dawn to be angry about it, or laugh off the crack theory, but instead found himself with an armful of aroused sheep on conjugal visit day.   
  


**< \--->**

****  
Dawn tugged Nick down towards the bed, her hooves sliding needfully through his fur.   
Nick’s own paws slid down her wool, following the gentle curves of her body, making her moan and tremble.   
“Did you shear for me?” He questioned, his claws probing through her unusually thin coat and finding skin.   
She gasped at the sensation and nodded, raising herself up to capture him in a fierce, lustful kiss.   
He pulled her closer and slipped his tongue into her greedy mouth, feeling her hooves grasp his back as she ground against him.   
Her wool rubbed against his length as she moved; a loud groan forced its way out of him and broke their kiss.   
Undeterred, Dawn ran her tongue over his sharp teeth, testing their points and kissing the sides.   
He pressed her against the bed.   
“Hold on,” he gasped. “They’ve got condoms somewhere around here somewhere, let me--”   
“No,” she exclaimed, breathless, and she ran her soft palms gently along his shaft. “No condoms. I don’t want them.”   
Nick’s breath shuddered a little at the undisguised need in her eyes, the soft wool cut to accentuate her body.   
He grabbed her legs and pulled them open as he dove down.   
“N-Nick, that’s not-- _ ah! _ ” She cut herself off with a yelp of pleasure as Nick dragged his long, broad tongue across her.   
She might have been ready to go, but he was still going to do this right.   
His tongue, properly applied, was able to cover the entirety of her pussy at once, causing her entire body to shake.   
As he lapped noisily at her entrance, he brought his paws down from her legs and grasped her butt, lifting her up and using his thumbs to spread her open and give himself better access.   
Her legs wrapped themselves as best they could around his head, trying to lock him in place as he continued his work.   
She tried to reach down and grasp his ears, but couldn’t quite reach, and instead clenched her fingers around the sheets when he pressed his tongue insistently against her and her back arched.   
  
When Nick finally pushed his tongue inside, Bellwether went rigid, her mouth stuck open in a silent cry for several long seconds.   
She gasped for breath when he curled his tongue in her and pulled her closer, framing her pussy with his teeth.   
He moved his tongue in and out, twisting and curling it unexpectedly, and Dawn grew louder and louder with each repeat, her voice cracking more and more the closer to the edge he pushed her.   
“Nick--Nick, I’m gonna--” she sputtered.   
The fox pulled his tongue out of the sheep, and she stuttered at him, begging him not to stop.   
He responded by hooking his paws around her hips, pulling her under him, and sliding his cock home in one implacable motion.   
He held her there, unmoving, as her orgasm hit, her cry of ecstasy rising into a bleat before falling to tatters.   
When she tugged at his fur, he started moving, sliding in and out at a steady pace, totally unhurried.   
Every time he went all the way in, her body rocked, and she let out an adorable squeak.   
“N-Nick,” she bit out. “I w-want you to take me.”   
“Am I not?”   
“N-no, like…” She trailed off into a moan as he ground his knot into her.   
“Like a predator?”   
“Yes,” she admitted with a whine.   
Nick pulled out of her, eliciting a soft groan, and let her catch her breath for a minute before flipping her over.   
She let out a short squeal when he roughly raised her hips into the air.   
“You’ve got such a cute voice, Dawn,” he complimented in a low voice as he hiked her ass up.   
Even with her face pushed into the bedspread, she tried to cover it in embarrassment.   
“N-no, I--” she started, but he cut her off.   
“You do,” he growled, padding forward so he loomed over her. “Now let’s hear it.”   
He rubbed himself teasingly against the slit being offered to him, then lined himself up and entered her, agonizingly slow, causing the small ewe underneath him to moan long and loud.   
“Like that?”   
“F-faster, sir,” she gasped.   
  
Nick grinned and dropped to all fours, his tail swishing back and forth.   
He nipped at Dawn’s ear before drawing back and slamming into her again.   
“Y- _ yes, _ ” she stammered, grabbing onto Nick’s arms as they pressed into the bed ahead of her.   
Nick widened his stance and hammer home again, rocking Bellwether forward and causing her to cry out.   
Nick drove himself in again and again, setting a pace that set Dawn to gasping and the bed to creaking, slowly increasing his pace as she held on to him desperately.   
He panted raggedly in her ear as he fucked her like a savage, sporadically taking a moment to grind his knot against her.   
“Give it to me,” she begged. “ _ Give it all to me. _ ”   
He slowed down just enough to speak. “I don’t think you can take it all.”   
“ _ Make _ me take it all.”   
A bolt of pleasure ran up his spine and he went at her with renewed vigor.   
He pulled his arms out of her hooves and pressed down on them, trapping her as he slammed in repeatedly.   
She didn’t have any more words, her only vocalizations being gasps and squeaks that made her voice crack.   
He drove into her with intent, pressing at her with more and more urgency each time they met.   
Nick felt himself sliding further in each time, his knot slowly working its way into the former mayor.   
A quarter of the way.   
A third of the way.   
Nearly halfway.   
He pulled himself back from the brink, Bellwether’s body going slack each time.   
Then Nick squared himself up, and committed, and pushed his hips forward, gasping as he felt Dawn stretching around him.   
She gave way all at once, and his knot was suddenly enveloped in an almost achingly tight warmth.   
Bellwether gathered the sheets in a tight grasp as her eyes went wide and she bleated, the fox making use of what little space he had left to keep rocking back and forth.   
As the sheep shook with orgasm, she squeezed her predator tightly, and with an explosive groan of his own, he filled her.   
  
With every shot, she jerked a little, grinding herself fruitlessly against the fox.   
He laid his head on top of hers, riding out the wave, meeting every movement she made with a short thrust.   
She nuzzled him under his chin, his chest heaving like a bellows against her back.   
As the flood slowed to a trickle, he nibbled at her other ear, and kissed it gently.   
“Wow,” she managed.”   
“Was it good for you too?”   
Dawn laughed. “Can you let me up?”   
He let go of her arms and leaned back, setting her free--to a point, as they were still attached.   
Slowly, she manuevered herself up and into his lap, putting her back to his chest and grabbing hold of his tail.   
He wrapped his arms around her and hunched over her, almost protectively.   
“Is it gonna be weird, now?” Dawn asked around his fur.   
“It doesn’t have to be. You’re my friend, Dawn.”   
The sheep ran a hoof along Nick’s tail. “You’re not gonna… stop visiting, or anything, are you?”   
“Of course not. The job gets in the way sometimes, you know that, but I’m not going to leave you alone. Nobody deserves to be alone.”   
She looked up at him, and he grinned down at her before gathering her up into a kiss.   
He twitched inside her, their coupling not quite finished.   
“When do you have to leave?” Dawn murmured.   
“Not for a while yet. I got here early today.”   
“Good,” she said, her voice low. “Because I’ve had a dry spell like you wouldn’t believe.”   
“It’ll take me a bit to get back in the action.”   
She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again, running her tongue over his teeth.   
“Well,” she started after they broke apart, “we’ve got time, don’t we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this because /trash/ voted for it. Bellwether is cute and has a cute voice.


	11. To the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the Stars - Ingredients: Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps, Adoption AU, Adopted Nick, Zootopian NASA, space, comfy, family

“T-minus 60 seconds to burn, Astronaut Wilde.”  
“Spiff.”   
“Huh?”   
The foxy space-explorer looked down at his rabbit co-pilot.   
“Spacefox Spiff! We talked about this, Judy.”   
The younger mammal just rolled her eyes.   
“Okay, okay. Spiff. T-minus 45 seconds.”   
“We could come up with a cool astronaut name for you, too.”   
“Judy’s fine. What’s wrong with Judy?”   
“Nothing! I was just offering.”   
“T-minus 30 seconds.”   
The rabbit fidgeted in her seat.   
“Is there something wrong with Judy?”   
“No! Judy’s a great name. One of us has to be non-threatening to all the cool aliens out there. Fifteen seconds.”   
“You’d tell me if it wasn’t cool, right?”   
“Of course.”   
Judy sighed in grateful relief.   
“Burn in five. Four… three… two… one… geronimo!”   
They started moving, slowly at first, but rapidly picking up speed.   
Their ship rattled, but Judy’s grip was strong and their course remained steady.   
Until a heavy impact nearly shook them out of their seats, and then it wasn’t.   
The controls jerked wildly in Judy’s paws as she tried to keep the bucking craft under control.   
“What did we hit!?” Nick demanded.   
“I don’t know! Something big! I don’t think I can--”   
Another heavy impact sent the Dreamer hurtling end over end.   
Nick reached out for his best friend, to keep them together until the bitter end, and then their canopy failed and they were sucked out into space.   


**< \--->**

****  
Nicholas Wilde landed with an “ _oof!_ ” into a soft pile of fallen leaves.   
He stretched out his arms, and just a second later, the smaller form of his younger sister Judy landed square in his chest with an “ _oof_ ” of her own.   
He pulled the rabbit he’d caught closer, her adrenaline-fueled giggling contagious, causing him to break into relentless laughter himself as their wagon came to a noisy stop somewhere close by.   
Nick held her tightly, nuzzling the little rabbit as they both came down from the excitement.   
Slowly but surely, the laughter of the two young mammals petered off into breaths of recovery.   
Content with Judy’s safety, he gave a dramatic kiss to the top of her head--which elicited an emphatic “ _eww!_ ”--and rolled over onto his back.   
He looked up at the sky, trees tickling the edge of his vision, their leaves changing color and drifting down on the breeze in a flawless example of the perfect autumn day.   
“Space,” he ventured, “is treacherous.”   
Judy laughed and curled closer to him, her thinner fur not quite up to the task of the rapidly chilling air.   
“But that’s what makes it fun!”   
“Oh, fun, you say? Flying through asteroid fields and having our thrusters knocked into the next sector is fun?”   
“Yep!”   
“Yeah, you’re right,” Nick conceded as he wrapped an arm around the rabbit to help ward off the cold now that they didn’t have the climate control systems of a spaceship (or the excitement of rolling down Bunnyburrow’s very largest hill) to keep them warm. “Wagon might be busted, though.”   
“Ship!”  
“Ship might be busted, though.”  
“Well then we’ll take it to Donny, and if he can’t fix it then we’ll take it to Bryan, and if he can’t fix it then we’ll take it to Dad.”  
“What if Dad can’t fix it?”  
Judy snorted. “Dad can fix anything.”  
Nick smiled at her. “Alright, then what happens after we fix ‘er up, Captain?”  
  
“We weren’t ready, Judy said, and descended into thoughtfulness. “We didn’t know enough about such a tr-trech--”  
“Treacherous,” Nick supplied.  
“ _Treacherous_ part of space! Those stupid eggheads at mission control aren’t worth squash.”  
Nick hummed thoughtfully to himself.  
“What?”  
“Oh, nothing,” he said in a deceptively light tone.  
He brushed off a leaf that had drifted down to land on his forehead.  
“ _Niiiick!_ ”  
“Hmm? Oh, I was just thinking what an awful shame it is that we don’t know anybody who knows stuff about space.”  
“ _Ohmygosh,_ ” Judy breathed out as she snapped upright.  
“Oh, I know what that means.”  
“Ohmygosh NICK! We know someone! We know someone just like that!”  
“Not ringing any bells, Jude.”  
“Sharla! Sharla knows ALL ABOUT space!”  
Judy jumped to her feet and tugged on Nick’s jacket. “Come on! C’monc’mon _c’mon!"_

With a wide grin, Nick pushed himself up slowly out of the grass.  
Judy stomped on foot at his agonizing pace. “ _Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick!”_   
“Alright, alright, geez. Calm down, I was just in a major aerospace incident.”   
“A what?”   
“A rocket crash.”   
Judy put her paws on her hips. “Nick! If we don’t hurry, it’ll be dinner time by the time we get to Sharla’s, and you know how her parents are!”   
“Alright! Alright, I’m up.”   
Nick pushed himself up off his knees and looked around.   
Their ship/wagon was upside-down nearby, and if he wasn’t mistaken it had a few new dents and dings.   
He flipped it onto its side for a moment and gave the wheels a test; thankfully, they spun freely and without any worrying noises.   
This put a smile on Nick’s face; Judy and Dreamer were almost as inseparable as Judy and Nick themselves.   
Judy hated to slow down.   
Still, they’d make the rounds just to make sure she was in tip-top shape for their next adventure.   
The fox tipped the wagon back onto its wheels and grabbed the handle, turning to his impatient little sister, only for her to grab his paw with a smile and start leading them back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for the Zootopian NASA/ZASA Thematic Thursday event. Ageswap and Adoption AUs are my two favorite AUs by far.


	12. Public Predator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Public Predator - Ingredients: Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps, Wildehopps, lewd, smut, public sex, crossdressing, testing limits
> 
> Judy isn't sure if it's the fifteen minutes of fame or what, but somehow it's Nick taking the lead in their adventures recently; only, the adventures he leads them into have nothing to do with policing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by and takes place directly after the very lewd and NSFW image here: https://imgur.com/3Ewcm6K

“What are you doing, Nick!?” Judy hissed through her teeth. “We’re in public!”  
Nick just shook the end of the sundress he was wearing as if fanning himself, his eyes sultry. “I hadn’t noticed.”   
Judy twisted around and back into the fox, making the small jump to sit on the same ledge as him, blindly groping for the edge of the dress and shoving it down while her heart hammered in her chest.   
She could swear she was going to have a heart attack.   
The rabbit thanked every lucky star she could think of that the soft babbling of the fountain covered their voices somewhat.   
“Nick,” she growled under her breath, “this is like three misdemeanors you’re committing--”   
Nick’s arms slid around her midsection and closed the small gap between them, and he lowered his snout between her ears.   
“Breathe, Carrots.” His voice was a bare whisper, a gentle breeze that only she could possibly hear over the water they sat at the edge of.   
Judy let out a shaky breath, and put a paw over his.   
She realized she was shaking as Nick brushed a thumb soothingly along her ribs, and his tongue brushed at the edge of one ear, her tail nervously twitching over him back and forth.   
He squeezed her tighter and nipped at her ear, shocking the rabbit into an involuntary chirrup of pleasure.   
She leaned back into his chest, comforted by his steady breathing.   
He dropped his arms to wrap around her waist, and rolled his hips almost imperceptibly--just enough for Judy to feel him slip under her shirt and brush against her back.   
“N-Nick,” she gasped, “we’re in public--everyone will see--”   
“Nobody will see,” his voice dripped into her ear. “It’s only bigs this time of day, and they don’t pay attention to smalls who aren’t on a sidewalk.”   
“They’ll smell--”   
“What, that someone’s horny?” He chuckled. “So are four other mammals right here, right now, and they’re a lot smellier than you are.”   
  
Judy’s breath hitched as she felt Nick hook a claw into her zipper and drag it slowly open.   
It was the scent of her own arousal that worried her, but all she herself could smell was Nick, and how ready he was despite his calm demeanor.   
Her protests died in her throat when she felt one of his fingers slip it way through the opening in her jeans and brush against something sensitive, discreetly hidden under the romantic hold he had on her.   
Judy turned her face up and nuzzled into the underside of Nick’s long snout, desperately trying to keep quiet and look like a couple into PDA, instead of a pair of deviants getting off in plain view.   
“Nicholas Wilde,” she demanded, “you--you s-stop seducing me in public.”   
The authority of her tone was undermined by the way her voice quivered.   
“If you don’t want this, tell me so,” Nick offered.   
Judy could feel his smooth voice rumbling out of his chest and throat every time he spoke.   
He pressed down on the outside of her panties and slowly dragged his finger up from the bottom to the top.   
Judy’s back arched, and she could feel Nick’s length sliding along her tail and following the curve of her spine as he ground against her.   
“Tell me, _Nick, I don’t want this. Please stop._ ”   
“N-Nick, I--” Judy nearly bucked her hips when she felt his claw slip into her soaked underwear and peel it away from the skin.   
God, was she really that wet?   
Nick tilted his head a little, putting his mouth closer to her ears. “You what?”   
“I-I don’t--” She tried again, only for her paw to clench on top of his when he gathered up her panties and gave them a tug upwards.   
With one finger.   
How did he do that?   
“You don’t what?” He demanded with a ragged whisper as he bucked forward himself.   
She could feel him beginning to leak onto her back, smearing warmth through her fur.   
“P-please…” Judy’s voice was quiet, barely a whimper.   
Nick’s finger ran lazy, secret circles as he brought one ear down low.   
“Yes?”   
“ _Please don’t stop._ ”   
  
Nick’s pleased rumble radiated out from his chest throughout her body.   
She saw a flash of teeth thanks to his predatory grin.   
She let a heavy breath out into his ear as she felt a second finger crowd the entrance to her jeans, the claw sliding through the damp fur there.   
Judy couldn’t help but moan lowly when he teased her edges with blunt claws.   
“Shhh,” he chided softly. “Don’t give it away, Jude.”   
He used a finger to cover her in her entirety, the skin of his pads sliding across the hot skin just right.   
She bit a lip desperately as she squeaked at him.   
He settled against her, his shaft resting along the gentle slope of her back, and teased her mercilessly.   
One finger teased the top, one finger teased her entrance, pressing a pad against her without ever actually slipping inside.   
“If you’re going to do it,” Judy panted, “then just do it.”   
Her fox chuckled and dared a quick lick across her throat that made her toes curl.   
Nick spent a few seconds running his fingers over her, getting his bearings and spreading her open, then slipped a finger.   
His middle finger.   
She just _knew._   
“Oh--” she bit down on the noise that escaped as her body tried to jerk, but Nick’s grip was iron.   
His finger slid back and forth, going deeper and deeper with each pass, and she knew her ears were rigid, probably trembling.   
“Please-- _please!_ ” Judy begged.   
Nick pushed as deep as he could manage and gently curled his finger.   
The rabbit’s chest froze, and her thighs squeezed.   
Her body tried to shake, but her predator kept her still.   
She could feel a cry bubbling up, and did the only thing she could think of to keep quiet.   
She bit down on Nick’s neck, and felt the surprised growl rumble through her teeth and echo in her skull.   
Her shoulders trembled as she buried her face in his fur, presenting a front to the rest of the world of two simple lovers trading secret jokes in affectionate whispers.   
  
Gradually, the squeezing on Nick’s paw lessened, her very public orgasm fading, and he was able to slide his finger out-- _slowly._   
“ _Ah,_ ” she gasped weakly as he came out.   
He moved back upright, slipping out of her jaws, and looking down at her with a soft smile.   
She closed her eyes as he placed a tender kiss between her ears.   
Judy leaned back into his chest once more as she back in the myriad warmths; the sun, Nick, the afterglow.   
Her breathing evened out as she listened to the burbling fountain behind them, the indistinct chatter of the mammals around them, the rhythm of the city.   
The might have been able to sit there all day, Nick’s fingers at home in her jeans, in plain view of everyone who passed by in the middle of the day, if a rough clomping hadn’t snapped her back to reality.   
Some kind of elk strode up to the fountain they’d made their love nest, his eyes drawn to the small mammals that sat on its edge.   
Their eyes locked, and Judy knew it was over.   
His hoof went into his pocket, and headlines flashed through Judy’s mind about a degenerate cop duo found committing lewd acts of public indecency--   
Except instead of a camera or a phone, he pulled out a single coin.   
He held it for a few long seconds, eyes closed, before opening them again and flipping the coin high into the air to land with a noisy plop into the water.   
Without a second glance at the smaller pair, he walked off.   
Judy stared at the empty air where the stranger had been standing, focused entirely on trying to calm her pounding heart.   
She was roused when she felt a pair of fox claws adeptly undoing the button of her pants, her thighs squeezing him again.   
The rabbit snapped a paw over his fingers and looked up at him.   
His eyes were glimmering with mischief.   
“Nick, stop.”   
The glimmer faded at the resolute command.   
“Not here,” she continued. “I can’t stay quiet again.”   
Nick zipped her up just as fast as the grin split his face and he tugged her away from the plaza.   
  
As airy as Nick’s dress was, he still needed to hunch somewhat to keep from sporting an obvious erection to the world.   
The streetwise fox led her confidently down a narrow pathway, slipping around several corners that Judy couldn’t hope to keep straight.   
He seemed to know exactly where he was going, though, and stopped abruptly at a three-way intersection hidden from the direct sight of foot traffic.   
She could hear it, though, echoing from every direction, the white noise of city life.   
Her predator whirled and captured her in a kiss, leaning against the wall, fists clenched as his long, broad tongue explored her mouth, her arms wrapped around his neck.   
He broke the kiss and looked down at the vulnerable prey he had cornered.   
“Turn around,” he ordered roughly.   
Without a single moment of hesitation, she turned herself around and braced herself against the rough stone wall.   
Nick’s paws were deft, tugging her zipper down once more, before hooking his fingers under her clothes and yanking them all down at once, down to her ankles.   
Judy yelped as she felt the cool air on her hot skin.   
Nick pulled at her matted tail, and she presented herself to him.   
The smaller mammal’s ears burned with a combination of embarrassment, excitement, and arousal as he spread her open with his thumbs, feasting his eyes on her, completely exposed in a back alley.   
It only took him a few seconds to get his fill, and move on to lining himself up.   
Her breath hitched with anticipation as she felt him begin to push into her.   
She cried out when he moved a paw to her hips and slid himself all the way in.   
The foreplay was long done.   
They both knew what they wanted.   
  
Nick quickly picked up speed, his pace becoming relentless.   
The fox grunted and groaned as he fucked his bunny, the noises of every thrust echoing slightly in the alleys and mingling with the ever-present noise of mammals and traffic.   
The idea of someone coming across a fox in a dress ravaging a compliant rabbit no longer horrified her; instead it made her clench tighter.   
Nick was already convinced that she got off on danger.   
Maybe he was right.   
Judy couldn’t hold her voice back anymore, letting out short, ragged noises every time Nick drove home.   
As her fox’s strokes grew shorter and more rapid, she got louder, her blunt claws scrabbling against the cold stone.   
The paw on her hips moved to her front, and the other lodged itself firmly across her mouth, stifling her cries of pleasure.   
The small of sex invaded her nose; Nick’s fingers were still drenched in her.   
A particularly abrupt thrust in the right spot got her to open her mouth in bliss, only for his finger to slip in, stifling any sound she might make.   
She could taste herself in his fur, sharp and heavy.   
Judy closed her eyes and savored it.   
The taste, the sound, the sensation, the risk.   
Nick let out a heavy breath and a curse, and his rhythm accelerated once more, the sounds of sex in the alleyway rising to a staccato.   
A laugh found its way to her ears.   
It sounded startlingly close, but she couldn’t be sure how close.   
The sudden, imminent possibility of discovery was enough to push her over the edge.   
She moaned wantonly into Nick’s paw, and pushed back against him.   
He moaned, too, maybe a little too loudly and she felt him cum.   
  
“G-God,” Nick bit out in a strangled voice as he pumped into her.   
Judy didn’t say anything, still stifled by Nick’s paw, and still in the throes of orgasm.   
Nick nearly lifted her off the ground in the pursuit of taking more of her.   
Judy took it all, her tongue running through Nick’s fur, sucking fervently at his paw pads.   
His thrusts lingered in her more and more, his breaths getting farther and farther apart, until he let out an explosive exhale and sagged against Judy and her wall.   
He pulled her in close, supporting himself on the wall and holding her up in turn, and removed his paw from her mouth.   
Judy could feel his heavy, hot breath parting the fur on the top of her head.   
They both caught their breaths together, the fox still lodged deep in the rabbit.   
Nick’s nose brushed tenderly along the edge of her ears, making her giggle.   
She looked up at him with a smile.   
He looked down at her, and kissed her.   
Judy answered the kiss happily, with a love-struck sigh.   
They broke apart, and Nick’s tongue darted out into her fur, cleaning up the traces he’d left of her own excitement.   
The rabbit submitted to the grooming happily, running her paws lovingly over his larger ones.   
Nick finished the grooming with another kiss, and she could taste the traces of her own arousal on his lips.   
With a groan from both of them, Nick pulled himself free and stepped back.   
Judy took a few more moments to recover until she felt Nick leaking out of her.   
She pulled her pants up, her legs still a little shaky as she re-zipped and re-buttoned.   
When she turned around, Nick was watching her with adoration, his dress hiked up and hanging off his continuing erection.   
Judy looked around, up all three alleys, and saw no one; either the laugh had been a simple echo or they had already been spotted their voyeur had made their retreat.   
The officer surprised herself when she decided she didn’t really care which one it was.   
  
Judy stepped up to Nick, placed a paw on his chest, and gave him another small kiss.   
She kissed down to his neck, then his chest, and sank to her knees and took hold of him one more time.   
“Carrots?”   
Judy looked up at him, past the erection in her face holding up his cute dress.   
His green eyes were shrouded behind fake feminine eyelashes, his lips coated with a subtle shade of lipstick.   
The contrast was amazing, and she took him into her mouth.   
“J- _Judy!_ ” Nick gasped in surprise.   
She just hummed at him, which made him shudder, and continued gently servicing him.   
Her ministrations weren’t designed to coax another orgasm out of him; rather, she guided him through the remains of his climax, accepting every shot of cum he had left to give her.   
He played with her ears as she brought him down slowly, softly, enjoying the quiet gasps and whimpers that he allowed her to hear.   
Her knees ached a little by the time she pulled back and planted one last kiss on his tip, but it was worth it to her.   
“You’re amazing,” he whispered.   
“I know,” she said as she slid into his embrace.   
“I hope you enjoyed this, Carrots.”   
“I did,” she admitted. “More than I thought I would, but we’ll see how I feel if we get thrown in jail.”   
Nick just chuckled. “We’ll be fine. Trust me.”   
“I do. There is one thing, though.”   
“For you, anything.”   
Judy looked up at him, with a glint of absolute steel in her eyes. “You’re going to warn me next time, or I’m going to handcuff you to the bed and be the todd for a night.”   
A shiver went up Nick’s spine. “Yes, ma’am.”


	13. Cotton Hopps, Super Agent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cotton Hopps, Super Agent - Ingredients: Cotton Hopps, Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps. Dr. Tusker, super spies, family
> 
> Cotton Hopps, or "Agent Willow" as she's better known by, has to save the world (again) from another super crazy super scientist. This time, she gets a little assistance.

Cotton Hopps was Agent Willow.  
Agent Willow was known and feared far and wide--well, as much as a spy could be, in their business.  
She had all the determination of her favorite aunt, and had picked up more than a few tricks from her aunt’s partner.  
When nobody else could get the job done, they called Agent Willow.  
When hard decisions had to be made, they called Agent Willow.  
When failure was _absolutely_ not an option--Agent Willow.  
Which is how she came to find herself in some tiny, secret installation buried in the tail-end of the world.  
The exact nature of it wasn’t known to her, but it also wasn’t important.  
The initial infiltration had been easy--the perimeter guards weren’t even paying attention.  
Actually, one had their arm wrapped around the other as they watched one of the monitors.  
Cute.  
Maybe they’d manage to get out before the whole place blew.  
She shrugged to herself (on the inside) and kept moving stealthily through the facility.  
The intel on the layout was sparse, and so she had to resort to the most dangerous method available.  
_Trial and error._  
Agent Willow was the best at what she did, though; she listened in through doors, cracked them open for just a few moments, long enough to get a glimpse of the room before snapping it shut.  
Quietly, though.  
As Cotton moved through the halls, she wondered why everything was so quiet.  
Closet.  
If she was more of a rookie, she’d take it as a blessing, but it just made her even more paranoid.  
Bathroom.  
Either this was the wrong installation, or--  
_Oh._  
Or they were all defending the only part that was important.  
Agent Willow’s eyes widened as she took it all in.  
Dinosaurs.  
Robots.  
Soldiers with _really big guns._  
No wonder she’d been called in.  
Mentally, she rolled up her sleeves.  
Not physically, though, because she had some cool gadgets in there.  
  
Whatever mad science had birthed these things was a threat to the whole world.  
The sniffers of those dinosaurs (how were they so tame?) were bad enough, but the scanners on those patrolling machines had her sweating and holding her breath at every turn.  
She was so focused on the fantastical that only her acute hearing saved her from bumbling into the simple guards.  
The room she snuck through, if she could call it that, was cavernous.  
There were walkways all over, and observation platforms, and some design decisions she didn’t really understand.  
Thankfully, as a rabbit, she was able to fit into all manner of hiding places.  
Agent Willow was examining a stasis pod of some kind when she heard the telltale sound of claws on a hard surface.  
_Clack clack clack clack._  
She dove down and wedged herself under the pod, and held her breath when she saw a pair of red feet stop in front of her.  
“Cotton?”  
If she hadn’t been holding her breath, she would’ve gasped.  
How did he know her real name!?  
“I can smell you, sweetheart.”  
_Crud!_  
Another pair of paws appeared an instant before a large snout filled her vision.  
“Aha! There you are. Hiding from me, hmm?”  
Agent Willow blinked.  
Could it be?  
“Agent Slick?”  
The retired(?) agent’s eyebrow rose.  
“Is that what they’re calling me?”  
The rabbit spy shushed him.  
“Agent Slick, how did you get in here? They’re everywhere!”  
The fox grinned at her. “You’d be surprised where you can go when you act like you belong there.”  
Hmm.  
That sounded familiar.  
“Agent Slick, will you help me?”  
Slick just hummed in thought. “I’m just a fox, hon.”  
Agent Willow’s eyes nearly bugged out. “ _Just a fox?_ You’re a legend!”  
Said legend’s eyebrows shot up. “A legend, hmm? Flattery will get you everywhere.”  
“Haven’t you seen all the dinosaurs and robots and stuff? Whoever’s running this place is an evil genius and has to be stopped!”  
Agent Slick reached out a paw and helped Willow out of her hiding place.  
  
“Well, I suppose I could spare some time to help you stop the mad Doctor Tusker.”  
“Doctor Tusker?”  
Slick nodded sagely. “Mmhmm, yep. Didja see how all his creations were real big? He doesn’t like small mammals like us, wants everything to be big and strong.”  
“The _fiend,_ ” Cotton whispered.  
“Mmhmm, yep, the absolute worst,” the fox spy agreed. “Did you have a plan, or were you just winging it?”  
“I was gonna blow the place up.”  
“Not very subtle, but I guess this is the kind of place you blow up, sure.”  
“Did you have a better idea?”  
“Nah, a bomb’s a good idea as any. ...You do have one, right?”  
Agent Willow scoffed. “Of course! I’ve been doing this for forever!”  
“Right, of course. Sorry, us old mammals always forget that you youngsters actually sorta know what you’re doing.”  
Cotton risked a peek around the room from the safety of the pod. “We gotta get ot the Doctor.”  
“I can get us there in no time.”  
The rabbit’s ears swiveled to the older mammal. “Really?”  
“Oh, sure. Foxes are super sneaky.”  
The rabbit spy was a little skeptical, but who was she to question him?  
He didn’t let her down.  
The way his body curved around obstacles and slid into hiding places was actually kinda inspiring.  
So were all his little tricks for foiling good senses of smell.  
He slipped them both past the guards like he’d been doing it all his life.  
Come to think of it, he had probably had.  
There were some close calls, of course, but the fox was a master at getting out of tough situations.  
“There!” Cotton hissed as they came to the heart of the underground lair.  
“Where?”  
The rabbit pointed down at the whirring power generators for the entire complex. “The power sources! Those always explode the best!”  
“Well, can’t argue with that logic.”  
“I can climb down and set the bomb if you keep a lookout.”  
“I can do that,” the veteran agent said. “Us foxes have keen eyesight.”  
Cotton hauled herself over the railing and pulled out her favorite rappel gadget.  
“Back in a bit!”  
  
Super Agent Willow almost hummed to herself as she cracked open one of the generators.  
She wasn’t really sure how it worked.  
Super science of something, probably.  
_Whatever._  
The rabbit yanked an explosive charge out of one of her pouches.  
Then another.  
Then one more, for good measure, and piled them all into the opening before switching them on.  
She started climbing up again when she heard the fox’s voice drift down.  
“Oh! Doctor Tusker!”  
The deep voice of the elephant practically made her line vibrate and she wondered how she’d missed his footsteps.  
Had she been too focused on what she’d been doing?  
Dang it!  
She felt like a total rookie next to Agent Slick.  
The mad doctor was intense and aggressive with his questions.  
He didn’t like small mammals, after all, why was there one here?  
Obviously, the fox had signed up because he didn’t want to be a small mammal anymore.  
Being small and weak stunk, and he wanted to be big and strong like the Doctor.  
The Doctor was a genius, after all, as the whole lair testified.  
Agent Slick talked circled around the villain so fast it almost made Cotton dizzy.  
“Don’t worry, sir. I made a promise when I joined, and I’ll see your new world if it’s the last thing I do!”  
The madmammal trumpeted, ecstatic, and told the small mammal to keep up the good work.  
As he stomped off, Willow zipped back up the line and was helped onto her feet.  
“Alright,” the suave agent started. “We gotta wrap this up, it’s getting late.”  
Cotton’s ears perked up at the reminder. “Right! The timers!”  
“Timers?”  
“Yeah, the timers. For the bombs! They’re running!”  
“Well, it’s not an operation if there’s not a time limit, I suppose. Let’s get outta here.”  
“But the guards!”  
“Nah, don’t worry about it,” Slick waved her off. “Always, and I mean always--no matter what you’re doing--have an exit plan.”  
He pulled something out from behind him, flicked it open, and pressed down.  
  
A cascade of deep, rumbling _BOOM_ s echoed throughout the villainous lair, and alarms started blaring almost immediately.  
Slick gave her a push. “Lead the way.”  
She took off, the fox hot on her heels.  
They dashed past dinosaurs panicking at the noise, robots paralyzed by the number of problems at once, and soldiers all trying to scatter to the problem zones.  
Nobody noticed a rabbit and a fox making their way out.  
In what felt like moments, they were in the hall, then at the entrance--the guards were gone--and then they were outside.  
Cotton leapt into the air just as she felt the explosion lifting her up--  
  
\--and landed in Aunt Judy’s arms as she leapt off the couch, laughing all the way.  
Aunt Judy spun her around, laughing herself, before pulling her into a hug.  
“I thought I sent Nick in to get you ready for bed.”  
“Aww, but _mom,_ we had to save the world!”  
“Oh, did you?”  
“That’s right,” Nick cut in. Big evil elephant. All sortsa evil minions. You shoulda been there.”  
“Gosh! I’m sorry I missed it,” Judy chuckled. I guess it’s a good thing you two were there.”  
“Mmhmm, you bet it was,” Nick said as he brushed Cotton’s fur affectionately. “Pipsqueak here saved the world. You’re a good influence.”  
Judy just smiled at Nick. “I don’t think I’m the only good influence around here.”  
Nick preened a bit. “Flattery, Judith, will get you everywhere.”  
“Maybe I’ll put that to the test later,” the elder rabbit purred, “but for now we need to get the little one to bed.”  
“Do I _have_ to?” Cotton whined.  
“Yes, hon, it’s your bedtime, and I know how you are when you don’t get enough sleep.”  
“Can Nick tuck me in?”  
Judy gasped in mock hurt. “Replacing me already? With a fox?”  
Cotton’s eyes bulged in shock. “N-no! I just… um--”  
Judy’s facade cracked and she laughed. “If NIck doesn’t mind, and you get your teeth brushed quick, he can tuck you in.”  
  
The young rabbit had her teeth brushed and her pajamas on in record time.  
Her mom probably would’ve scolded her for rushing, but she wasn’t here.  
Nick came in just as she was settling under the covers, picking up dinosaur toys and action figures to move out of the way.  
“Alright, kiddo,” he said, “time for you to head off to dreamland.”  
“Can’t you read to me first?”  
The fox glanced at her shrewdly. “That depends. What’ve you got in mind?”  
In a heartbeat, Cotton had a book held out.  
“Spy Fox.”  
A grin split Nick’s face.  
Yeah, he probably shoulda known.  
He took a seat next to the bed and cracked open the book.  
“The world’s milk supply is going missing…”

**  
< \--->**

****  
He only got a couple of chapters in before the young rabbit’s eyelids were drooping, and her head was bobbing up and down with the effort to stay awake.  
“...and that’s where we’ll stop for tonight.”  
“ _Noooo,_ ” Cotton mumbled, looking up with tired eyes.  
“No, shh-shh, little rabbits need their sleep. Especially if they wanna grow up to be cool, sneaky spies.”  
The sleepy would-be spy rubbed her eyes and brushed her ears back gently.  
Cotton looked up at her favorite aunt’s best friend and smiled.  
She reached out to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
“I love you, Uncle Nick.”  
He let out a quiet huff and didn’t move for a moment, before his arms came up to hug her back.  
Carefully, but fiercely.  
They hugged for a long time, before Nick finally cleared his throat and pulled back.  
His eyes were a little shiny, and he was smiling, kinda like when him and Aunt Judy had visited the farm last summer and everyone threw him a surprise birthday party.  
He didn’t say anything, but she could hear him swallow as he tugged the covers up, which she snuggled under without complaint.  
A soft kiss between her ears saw her off to a night of pleasant dreams.  
  
Nick shut the door behind him quietly as he stepped into the hall.  
He couldn’t help but sniffle a bit as he wiped his eyes.  
When he got back to Judy on the couch, she had a concerned look on her face.  
“Nick, what’s wrong? Is everything all right?”  
“Yeah,” he replied, his voice a little rough. “Everything’s fine, Judy. Just, uh…”  
“Just…?”  
Nick sank into the couch beside his favorite rabbit and wrapped an arm around her.  
He chuckled and sniffled again.  
“I’m just starting to see why she’s your favorite, that’s all.”  
Judy’s expression softened and she ran a paw along his snout.  
“My favorite niece,” she said quietly, “Just like you’re my favorite fox. Hers too, now, I bet. It’s gonna be impossible to get her on the train home.”  
Nick tilted his head into Judy’s touch.  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah,” she affirmed, “but she’s out of luck, because I’ve been looking forward to some quality time with my favorite fox.”  
Nick’s arms wrapped around the rabbit and she leaned forward into a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for the Spy Stories Thematic Thursday event, and since I liked the imagination gimmick so much with To the Stars, I did it again.


	14. Nick Cleans Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick Cleans Up - Ingredients: Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps, friendship, timeskip content, product placement
> 
> When Nick is nervous, he tends to go a little overboard. He figures it's better to be over-prepared than under-prepared, and his upcoming interview has him very, very nervous. It's good, then, that his new-ish friend Judy is willing to visit and help him chill out.

Judy stopped in front of Nick’s apartment door and rapped her fist against it three times in quick succession.  
“It’s open!” He called out from inside, his voice muffled.  
She raised herself up a little to snag the doorknob and let herself in.  
Judy was always a little overwhelmed by the fox’s apartment, at first.  
Contrary to how he dressed, his apartment was tasteful, with a modern touch and probably a little too big for a mammal his size, but he claimed he “liked some room to stretch out.”  
Today, it was littered with boxes for a variety of products.  
A little taken aback, she picked one up and inspected it.  
_“MOUNTAIN PEAK Tail Tip Whitener - Vulpes Vulpes Formula”_  
She snorted a little in disbelief and picked up another.  
_“New Dawn Scent Neutralizer (for foxes)”_  
Judy’s ears perked up when she heard Nick shuffling around deeper in the apartment, and spoke as she tracked the source.  
“You’re taking this really seriously, aren’tcha, Mr. Celebrity?”  
She stopped short when she caught sight of him, jerking back in surprise.  
The end of Nick’s tail was slathered in something, he had some sort of clips on his ears, he was handling a box daintily like he might break his claws otherwise, there was some sort of mixture under his eyes--he looked like an art project.  
Judy couldn’t help it. “You look like my mother.”  
“Har har,” he fired back. “You’re not the one who’s gonna be on television tonight.”  
“That’s a good thing. I’m bad with cameras, if you’ve forgotten.”  
“No one expected you to be pretty, though.”  
Judy put a paw over her heart. “ _Ouch._ ”  
Nick cringed. “No, shoot, that’s not what I mean. You were talking in the capacity of a police officer who just came off a tough case; no one expected you to gussy yourself up, it was all a short-notice professional thing.”  
“How’s this any different?”  
Nick sighed. “I’m not going on as a police officer, I’m going on as a fox who helped the cops. I’ve gotta look the part.”  
  
“Nick, there’s nothing wrong with how you look. ...When you’re wearing a nice shirt. You don’t need…”  
Judy eased the box out of his paws. “...FoRep Neutralizer? Nick, really?”  
“I’m just--I gotta be prepared, Judy!”  
“You really think they’re gonna spray you on-air?”  
“Yes--no? Maybe? I don’t know!”  
Nick’s eyes were agitated, even a little wild, and Judy’s voice grew gentler.  
“You’re really worried about this, aren’t you?”  
“Yeah,” Nick admitted quietly.  
Judy set the box aside and looked him in the eye.  
“What do you need me to do?”  
A small, heartfelt smile found its way onto Nick’s face.  
“Well, this stuff on my claws isn’t gonna be done for another half hour or so--I probably shoulda saved it for last. Mind being my paws for a while?”  
“Of course not. Uh, just to be clear, you do know you’ve got like five hours to spare, right?”  
“Perfection takes time, Carrots.”  
  


**< \--->**

  
While Nick was indisposed, Judy ended up helping him wash his tail up, and clean up whatever goop he’d put around his eyes.  
To her surprise, the difference was noticeable. His tail looked much cleaner, and he looked just a few years younger and--somehow--a dash more innocent.  
That was probably the point, though the mental image of a wide-eyed and naive version of Nick threatened to make her bust out laughing.  
It took a little longer than half an hour for his claws to be done, but once they were, Nick turned his attention to his feet.  
To his surprise, Judy adamantly demanded to be allowed to help; she hadn’t had any girl time with her sisters in months and she’d be damned if she didn’t get to gossip with Nick while they did his nails.  
Nick grinned, and vanished into the bathroom for a while.  
When he came out, he had cotton balls and an assortment of beauty products.  
“I’ve only seen how it works in the movies, so you’re gonna have to take the lead.”  
Judy just laughed and dug into his supplies.  
  
As they swapped stories--about Bunnyburrow, and colorful mammals respectively--Judy was taken aback, again, at how practiced Nick seemed to be at grooming.  
Even though most of what he had was specifically for foxes, even his nail files, he went at it with all the ease of one of those gossipy beauty parlor ladies that were always on TV.  
When she asked why, he just replied “The job doesn’t always call for a goofy dad, Carrots.”  
As time passed and they laughed together, caring for each other’s nails--cotton balls between the toes and everything--the tension seemed to slide off of Nick’s shoulders.  
As they were winding down and wrapping up the finishing touches, an alarm went off somewhere in the fox’s apartment.  
“Whoop, time flies,” he said as he hopped to his feet. “I gotta jump in the shower.”  
Judy watched him dash around his apartment to gather his necessities before closing the door behind him and turning on the water.  
He started whistling behind the door, a little obnoxiously, and Judy got up herself.  
She looked around at all the clutter of Nick’s preparations and smiled a little.  
Judy gathered up all the boxes, examining the containers as she did so.  
“WHISKER WHACKER (Vulpine Edition)”  
“FoxFang Deluxe: A Perfect Smile Every Time”  
Cripes, did he own anything that wasn’t marketed specifically to foxes?  
“CANID CARESS: The Perfect Brush for Canids, Big and Small”  
Well, that answered that.  
By the time she was done picking up, Nick’s shower was well underway and his whistling had moved to a more content humming.  
She didn’t know the song, but Judy listened attentively as she waited for him to finish.  
He took longer than she ever did, though whether that was because he was being extra thorough or just because he had more to wash, she wasn’t sure.  
Finally, the water cut off, and she could actually hear him shaking off all the excess water before a dryer turned on.  
  
At that, Judy was actually a little surprised. The Hopps household had fur dryers mostly because trying to keep a steady supply of towels on hand for such a big family was a nightmare.  
She’d never really thought about mammals with thicker fur.  
He must have had a good one, because it shut off after only a minute or two.  
There was a stretch of silence which, she assumed, was Nick getting his fur under control and getting his clothes on.  
When the door opened, it was like night and day.  
Nick’s fur was like silk, and even seemed to glisten a little; his clothes were dark and close-fitting, and contrasted with his natural colors beautifully.  
He finished tightening his tie, and spread his arms.  
“How do I look?”  
Normally, the rabbit would be tempted to tease, but not now.  
“Wow,” she breathed. “You really know how to clean up, Slick. You should do it more often.”  
“But then it wouldn’t be as special,” he winked. “I’ll consider it, though. For you.”  
“You’re gonna knock ‘em dead, Nick. You look perfect.”  
“Mm, almost.”  
“Almost?”  
“There’s one more thing that you can help me with, if you don’t mind.”  
Judy perked up. “Of course! What is it?”  
Nick sat down next to her and handed her a small brush. “Mind helping me with my tail?”  
The rabbit’s eyes lit up. “Of course!”  
The fox reached back and wrangled his tail into Judy’s lap.  
It curled and uncurled where it lay, but otherwise behaved.  
She started to draw the bristles through the fur in long strokes, but stopped abruptly when Nick let out an “ _oof._ ”  
“What? What did I do wrong?”  
“It’s a tail fluffer, Fluff. Short, quick strokes, and lift.”  
She followed his directions, a little slowly at first, but picked up the pace with his encouragement.  
“There ya go, ya got it.”  
Nick’s fur was so soft that Judy was quickly lost in her task.  
She brushed all the way to the end, then the other side, and when he didn’t say anything, went back to the start and began again.  
  
Judy was so absorbed that when Nick’s alarm went off again she nearly jumped out of her skin.  
So did he, in fact, as he was jerked out of a doze she didn’t realize he’d fallen into.  
He blinked rapidly for a few moments, his eyes wide, until his senses returned and he picked up his phone to shut off the alarm.  
Nick cleared his throat. “It’s about time for me to head out.”  
Judy smiled as she tried to get her racing pulse under control. “You’re gonna do great.”  
“Well, I hope so. It’d sure be a shame if I disappointed the Chief before I even start working for him.”  
“That’s not gonna happen, ‘cuz I’m gonna be rooting for you the whole time.”  
Nick grinned at her. “That does, actually, make me feel a lot better.”  
“It’s that or go with you, and I wouldn’t jinx you like that. I just wish I could watch.”  
He blinked at her. “You can’t?”  
“I don’t have a TV at my place.”  
“Why not just chill here?”  
Judy paused for a moment. “I wouldn’t want to impose.”  
“You’re my friend. You’re not imposing. It’ll make me feel better if you’re watching.”  
“Well, if you insist…”  
“I do,” Nick said as he slipped a jacket on. “There’s some cash in the kitchen if you wanna order something.”  
“What, am I a babysitter now?”  
“Just call it payment for helping me out today.”  
“All right, all right,” Judy surrendered. “If you don’t get going you’re gonna be late.”  
Nick snorted. “Not likely. I gave myself some extra time in case the bus tips over or something.”  
Judy just laughed. “Get going!”  
“Okay, okay, geez! Give a girl an inch and she takes your whole apartment.”  
Nick opened his door and settled into his jacket, then turned back. “Hey, Judy?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Thanks.”  
She smiled at him. “Go get ‘em, Slick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was done for the "Species-Specific Products" Thematic Thursday which is why it's basically a big advertisement for products that don't actually exist. Or... probably don't exist, anyway.


	15. Long Distance Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long Distance Holiday - Ingredients: Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps, Wildehopps, Ageswap AU, Christmas, Christmas Day, family, holiday cheer
> 
> Judy, on the one year that she wanted most to go home for the holidays, instead has to work on Christmas Day, which puts her down in the dumps on what should be the most magical time of the year... until a certain fox walks in.

“Are you sure you can’t make it this year?”  
“No, I’m sorry.”   
“Oh. We’ll miss you, Judy.”   
“I”ll miss you too, Violet. Pass along my love.”   
“Lieutenant Judy Hopps read over her texts, dated three days ago, for what must have been the hundredth time since it happened.   
The sun was setting on Christmas Day, and she was stuck in the precinct for the rest of it.   
A quick rap on her door pulled her out of her melancholy thoughts.   
“Enter,” she called out as she set her phone on her desk, face-down.   
Officer Del Gato entered, and stood at attention in the middle of the room.   
He towered over her and her desk, but still looked like a kitten that might be scolded at any moment.   
“Del Gato, reporting in, ma’am,” he said, his voice tinged with nervousness. “All reports complete and filed.”   
“Good work,” the rabbit said as she pulled up his work on the computer.   
“The lion began to fidget noticeably as she perused the files, until she turned her gaze back to him.   
“Something to say?”   
“No, just, um--” Del Gato cleared his throat quickly. “It’s Christmas, and it’s getting kinda late, and…” he trailed off.   
“That’s the way the job is, Del Gato.”   
Judy turned to her computer for a moment, and tapped a claw thoughtfully against her desk. “Get outta here.”   
Del Gato blinked. “R-really?”   
“Yes, really. Go home, be with your family.”   
A grin split the large mammal’s face as he fired off a quick salute and turned tail.   
There were a few moments silence, then his voice rang out again.   
“I’m on my way home. Yep. Yep, thirty minutes tops, I’ll be in time for dinner.”   
His voice started moving away, though Lieutenant Hopps’ keen hearing had no trouble catching it.   
“C’mon, babe, don’t be like that, you know how strict she is…”   
God, was that what she was now?   
The taskmaster that ruined Christmas, kept mammals away from their families during the most magical part of the year?   
Judy snatched up her phone, and the texts were still there to greet her.   
  
Judy felt the telltale stinging prickle at the edge of her eyes, and she rubbed them angrily.   
_Fuck,_ she hated crying.   
It made her feel like that lost little rookie with no friends she’d gotten away from eight years ago.   
Judy hated the holidays.   
She hated it when she couldn’t see her family.   
A year ago, this would’ve just been another punch she rolled with.   
THen, she and Nick had gotten… close.   
The younger mammal had helped pull her out of the jaded funk she’d fallen into, and she’d started making plans again.   
Only to have them dashed, the one year she wanted them to work out most of all.   
Most rabbit holidays were about family, but Christmas Day especially was meant to be spent in the presence of littermates--some of the closest mammals you had in the world.   
It hurt, terribly, that she wouldn’t get to see them.   
Judy took a deep breath, sighed, and sniffled a bit.   
Whining and crying wouldn’t help her any.   
She’d take work over self-pity any day.   
The rabbit had just turned to her computer again when the door flew open.   
Judy slammed a paw down on her desk to steady herself while the other flew to her sidearm, her heart racing.   
Then she got a good look at the red fur and obnoxiously festive clothes of her intruder.   
“Nick, for God’s sake!”   
The fox responded jovially. “Santa’s, actually! Merry Christmas, Carrot Cake!”   
Judy toko a shaky breath as she fought to get her heart rate back under control.   
“Nick,” she ground out, “what are you doing here?”   
“I’m here to give you well-wishes and offer a happy holiday and, of course, give you a gift!”   
Judy thought quickly to the long, high-quality, custom-made coat resting on her chair at literally that very moment.   
“Nick--you already got me a present. It’s right here, I wore it to work today.”   
“Well, I’ve got another one for you,” he said as he slid over to her desk, smooth as silk. “C’mon, up and at ‘em.”   
Judy shook off the paw that reached out for her arm. “I’ve got work to do.”   
  
“And you can do it!” Nick exclaimed, then made a shooing gesture. “Right after you get back. C’mon, c’mon.”   
Judy made an irritable noise in her throat. “Nicholas, I’m serious. I don’t have time for your--your _whimsy._ ”   
“Whimsy’s the best part of me, Snowball,” he said with a flirty wink. “I’m actually serious, though. There’s a timer, let’s go.”   
He grabbed her paw and tugged--   
The rabbit practically snarled, and ripped her paw out of his grasp.   
“ _WILDE._ ”   
The fox snapped his paws into himself like lightning, eyes wide, his tail puffed out in shock.   
Judy’s paw was shaking; she clasped them together to keep some semblance of control.   
“Nick,” she said with a tinge of sadness, “I know you’re trying to do--something, something nice, and I love you for that, but today is just really not the day.”   
Nick uncurled himself ever so slightly at her downtrodden tone. “Judy, do you trust me?”   
“Yes.” Even through her frustration and despondency, her answer was immediate.   
He reached forward again, and took her paw--gently, this time, running a thumb over the back. “Trust me now. Come with me, we won’t even leave the building.”   
Judy looked at her computer, conflicted; the day was slow, certainly, and she doubted the city would collapse if she took ten minutes away from her computer, but…   
She turned back to the fox, and looked into his eyes.   
They were soft, caring, tender--and worried.   
The rabbit looked down at their entwined paws, and made up her mind. “Okay.”   
Judy could practically hear the smile light up his face, and he tugged her away from her desk, gentler this time.   
He lead her out of the office, and into the halls of Precinct One; she wondered how he knew the halls so well, but also wondered if she really _wanted_ to know.   
It was enough to put a small smile on her face as he took her around corners, until, finally, they were standing in front of one of the AV rooms.   
Judy picked up some sort of commotion inside, and tilted an ear in confusion.   
  
Nick smiled down at her, then opened the door and ushered her through.   
The first thing that hit Judy was the sound--the indistinct sound of half a dozen conversations, at least, all happening at once.   
Then was the smell--the smell of Christmas dinner, so amazingly close to how the Hopps family would make it, every year.   
Her paws clasped over her mouth when she saw the food laid out on the table.   
Steamed carrots, mashed potatoes, roasted turnips, bread rolls, cranberry sauce, and even more--   
Her eyes widened when she saw the screen of the TV--big for most mammals, absolutely colossal for the rabbit--with what she realized to be her littermates and their families bustling back and forth, setting the table.   
She turned to Nick, nearly at a loss for words. “Nick, I--how--why… ?”   
“You’ve been pretty down about not being able to visit this year, and I want you to be happy.”   
“My family, c-can they see me too?”   
He gestured to the table. “Once we turn on the camera, they can see and hear you.”   
“But--Nick, I can’t just disappear--”   
“Way ahead of you. For the next…” he checked his phone, “hour and fifty-five minutes--’cuz you’re so dang stubborn--you’re covered.”   
Judy grabbed Nick by his ridiculous hoodie, pulled him down, and kissed him.   
It made him bend down a little awkwardly, but she didn’t care.   
She slid her paws up into the thick fur of his neck and held him close.   
One of his own paws came around her back and hooked around her tenderly, while the other cupped her face tenderly.   
She pulled away after several long, long moments, a radiant smile on her face.   
“Judy,” he whispered, “you’re crying.”   
She wiped at her cheeks and returned with a watery laugh. “You make me happy, Nick, that’s all.”   
“Mission accomplished, then.”   
The rabbit sniffled. “It must have been so hard to set this up.”   
“Nah, not really. Just takes a few favors.”   
“Favors? Nick--”   
  
“It’s all totally legit and above beard, I swear,” he soothed. “Just did some stuff for some of the officers to help me set up and cover for you, that sorta thing.”   
“What did you have to do?”   
“Geez, Judy. Are you one of those mammals who always asks what their present cost?” Nick teased.   
“Okay, alright--you don’t have to tell me what you did, but who did you do it for?”   
“Fangmeyer, Wolford, and Higgins. Ben helped too, but he did it for free.”   
“Clawhauser?”   
“You bet. He thought it was the sweetest thing, quote-unquote.”   
“Well,” she started, as she leaned up to kiss his nose, “he’s right.”   
Nick scratched his snout in embarrassment and cleared his throat. “Well, seeing as you now have, let’s see--one hour and fifty minutes, let’s get you hooked up with your family and good to go.”   
He pulled her over to the table with him and set about fiddling with a camera mounted on a small platform. “Aaaaand--hello? Testing, testing, one two three.”   
The result was immediate.   
Nearly every rabbit on screen all froze for a moment, their ears snapping towards the screen a moment before their eyes.   
“Judyyyyy!” The crowd exclaimed.   
Judy grinned happily and waved at the camera as her littermates and their children all mobbed the screen.   
“Guys, guys, back up. I’ve got time, but I can’t see you all when you’re crowding like that.”   
Nick set his paws on his hips. “Welp, looks like everything’s running smoothly. Toss me a message if something breaks, but until then I’ll leave you guys to it.”   
Choruses of _“Thank you, Nick!”_ and _“Thank you Mr. Fox!”_ rang out from the television, and he waved at the horde of rabbits assaulting the screen as he made his exit.   
Judy smiled after him as he left, and only looked back when her family caught her attention once more.   
  
Jeremy, Natalie, Violet, Donny, Bryan, Christine, and all their little children--they were all here.   
Thanks to Nick, so was she, in a way.   
The greetings were numerous, as everyone wanted to say hello to everyone, especially her.   
Considering how rarely she got out to the farm, that wasn’t particularly surprising.   
Grace was a little difficult, but she placed her paws near the edges of the camera and everyone agreed it was close enough.   
If Judy hadn’t literally been eating her meal with her family, it would’ve made her homesick.   
Almost all of it tasted like it was straight from her mother’s oven.   
Her littermates must have noticed her shock, and explained.   
“Oh, yeah, he’s been gettin’ a hold of us all week. To set this up, yeah, but he also asked for recipes to make it as good as he could get it,” Bryan told her.   
If possible, the smile on her face got even wider.   
Dinner was filled mostly with mundane talk--what was going on recently, what some of their plans were, the difficulties their children were giving them (with said children interjecting and making the table laugh.)   
It almost made Judy ache, realizing how much she had missed this, how she had almost _actually_ missed it.   
In what felt like no time at all, conversation was winding down, and everyone took a small break from the table to retrieve more mugs of coffee, more glasses of wine, and to bring dessert out.   
Almost everyone.   
The children had stopped listening, as the excitement and the food started them down the spiral of drowsiness.   
So, Violet took her chance to move closer to their microphone and talk a little more privately with Judy, a smirk on her face.   
“Tall, handsome, polite, goes out of his way to make you happy--you’ve really landed a good one, Jude.”   
Judy’s ears snapped up straight, and she could feel them starting to heat up as she tried to keep her composure. “He, um. We--it’s not, uh…”   
  
Violet put her paws up in appeasement, though Judy seriously doubted she was actually fooled. “Oh, no, no, I get it. We all saw the news. Fox and rabbit risks life and limb to save the city! I’d be surprised if you weren’t best friends, honestly.”   
Judy pulled an ear down and rubbed it a little demurely. “He’s the best friend I’ve ever had.”   
Violet raised an eyebrow and dropped her voice to a stage whisper. “Honest advice? Snap a leash on that one, Jude. He’s a keeper.”   
Judy looked down at her plate, feeling the blush burn in her ears.   
She felt warm, though, and knew it wasn’t from nervousness or embarrassment. “Yes. He really is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm mostly sure that I wrote this for last year's Winter Holidays Thematic Thursday event. I seriously considered waiting until Christmas this year to post it but I don't want to get my stories out of order (and also this is one of my personal favorites) so lucky you guys!


	16. Acting Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acting Out - Ingredients: Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps, Wildehopps, theater, acting, background, minor world building
> 
> Nick and Judy are working a new case from the comfort of the couch when their discussion turns personal. A single, small careless comment from Judy opens the door to a flood of new insights about her partner--mostly involving his college days.

“...so we’ve linked the recent uptick in drug use with college campuses. Zoo U, mainly, with some activity in Sahara and the Marshlands, too.”  
Judy flipped through the case file a bit more, even though she’d mostly memorized it.  
Nick’s head was in her lap, his tail lazily flicking against the armrest of his couch as he looked up at her.  
“Drugs on campus, huh? Did they need detectives to figure that out?” Nick said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.  
Judy flicked one of his ears. “Shush. There’s more than usual so it’s a cause for concern.”  
“Oh, I know. Those liberal colleges are dens of sin.”  
“Hey, mine was fine!”  
“Uh-huh. Where’d you go, again?”  
“Meadowlands.”  
Nick chuckled. “Go to any parties?”  
“No.”  
“Kinky sex get-togethers?”  
“What? No!”  
“Have any boyfriends? Girlfriends, even?”  
Judy looked to the side. “Uh…”  
“Aw, sweetheart. Did you have any fun at all?”  
“I had plenty of fun! Me and my friend Sharla had plenty of nights out.”  
“Mm-hmm. Lemme take some shots in the dark--bonus lectures. Some slam poetry. _Study parties,”_ Nick finished with a whisper.  
“We only did-- _some_ of those…”  
“Oh, Carrots,” Nick said with mock pity, patting her on the cheek. “You’re so straight-edge I could draw a map with you. Don’t worry, we’ll get you loosened up.”  
Judy knocked his paw away. “Oh, like you’d know what college is about!”  
“Ouch,” Nick said, drawing back with--was that a touch of hurt? “The rabbit’s got claws tonight.”  
“What? Nick, did--did you go to college?”  
“I _graduated_ college.”  
Judy leaned back into the couch and blinked in surprise. “Nick, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean… you’ve never said anything. You said you’ve been working since you were twelve, so I just assumed.”  
“Part of the reason I worked was so I had money to go. I didn’t get to attend one of the big named, but I did attend one in Rainforest.”  
The rabbit looked up at the ceiling in thought for a moment. “I can’t think of any business colleges in Rainforest.”  
  
Nick reached up and tapped her on the nose. “Ha _ha_ , good guess, but I didn’t go to school for business.”  
“What did you go for, then?”  
“Theater.”  
“ _Really._ ” Judy’s tone was flat and disbelieving.  
“Yes, really.”  
“Nuh-uh, Wilde. Now I know you’re pulling my leg.”  
“Carrots, really, Are you gonna make assumptions twice in one day? You know what they say about those.”  
“Are you telling me you went to college for acting and then went right back to conning mammals out of their money on the street?”  
“Acting is all a hustle really is.”  
“I’ll believe it when I see it.”  
Nick looked up at her for a long moment, then rolled off of both her lap, and the couch, in one quick movement.  
Judy felt the loss of warmth keenly, and then he reached out a paw.  
She looked from it, to him, then back again--and grasped it with slight reluctance.  
“Mrs. Lovett,” he began, tugging her to her feet. “What a charming notion! Eminently practical, and yet appropriate as always!”  
Nick wrapped a paw around her waist with ease, and swept her into a quick spinning dance, to her great surprise.  
“Mrs. Lovett, how I’ve lived without you all these years I’ll never know!”  
The fox’s smooth, joyous voice rose in volume and filled the apartment.  
“How delectable! Also, undetectable! How _choice_! How _rare_!”  
Nick raised her until she was in the air, supported only by him, the pair still spinning.  
“For _what’s_ the sound of the world out there?”  
His eyes were practically glowing as they both lapsed into silence.  
Judy’s paws had found his shoulders, her breathing somewhat labored with delight.  
The moment was broken by heavy thudding from beneath the floor.  
Nick sighed. “Yeah, yeah, calm down, ya bastard,” he muttered to himself as he stomped the floor back.  
He put Judy down and flopped onto the couch, totally unruffled after his impromptu performance.  
Judy dropped onto the couch next to him, her gaze unbroken. “Holy crap, Nick. What was that?”  
“Talent, Carrots.”  
  
“No, I mean--I mean, yes, but what _was_ that?”  
“Not the kind of gal to go to plays, huh?”  
Judy shook her head. “No, Bunnyburrow isn’t exactly populated by patrons of the arts.”  
“It was Sweeney Todd.”  
Judy cocked her head to the side. “Isn’t that about a serial killer?”  
“A tragic serial killer, yes. In later versions.”  
“He’s a serial killer. How can he be tragic?”  
Nick looked down at Judy with an amused smile. “I mean, it’s not the killing that’s tragic, it’s what drove him to it. It’s a revenge story, Carrots, about a perfectly normal fox with a loving family that’s torn away from him by a corrupt judge.”  
“It doesn’t sound like the sort of thing I’d like.”  
“Mm, no, I suppose you might not,” he said, and brushed a paw along one of Judy’s ears. “You might surprise yourself, though. It’s got suspense, heartbreak, a lot of catharsis, and a healthy sprinkling of social criticism.”  
“Social criticism?”  
“Oh, sure,” NIck said, nodding vigorously. “The corrupt judge--decidedly not a fox--falsely convicts him because he’s lusting after Sweeney’s wife. When he comes back, he’s helped by a pie shop owner, Mrs. Lovett, a cute little deer lady, who has feelings for him. Spoilers, it’s her idea to start putting his victims in her pies.”  
“That’s _disgusting_ !”  
“Oh, absolutely. Just goes to show what kind of ruin a perfectly good fox falls to because he’s falsely accused and unjustly imprisoned, and the moral decay that interspecies relations inflicts on mammals of formerly good moral standing.”  
Nick bent down closer to her, and his breath warmed her cheek.  
“A lesson, as I’m sure you can attest to, I’ve taken to heart.”  
Judy laughed, her smile almost ruining the kiss he gave her.  
“You know an awful lot about this play,” she said, when they had broken apart.  
“I’d sure hope so. I acted the lead role enough.”  
Judy’s ears perked up. “Wait, you actually played the part? On stage? With a real audience?”  
  
“Yep, you bet. It’s pretty embarrassing if you try to put on Sweeney Todd without a fox playing Todd. I mean, it’s right there in the name.”  
“Nick, if you’re so good at acting and theater, why didn’t you, y’know… become an actor?”  
Nick rested his head on one paw. “Well, acting isn’t exactly easy to get into in general, Carrots. They don’t usually need more than a few token foxes because not many roles are actually written for us. That goes for plays, TV, whatever.”  
The rabbit’s ears drooped a little. “Then why bother going?”  
Nick placed on of his paws on Judy’s. “Well, it’s hardly worthless. I got a lot of practical use out of it, but foxes learning how to act is actually pretty common, and not for the reasons you might think.”  
“Like what?”  
“It’s actually really easy for us to get voice work. Statistically, we’re way more likely to score a job if no one actually has to see us working it. Voiceovers, animated stuff, radio--things like that. Phone stuff, too, that’s really common. Hotlines, call centers.”  
“I mean, I can kinda see the logic with the phones, in a… twisted sort of way. But why voice work?”  
Nick actually shrugged. “I’m not a hundred percent on this, but apparently we’ve got nicer voices than most species. A lotta range. Why hire three mammals to do three voices when you can just hire one instead?”  
Judy shrugged back. “I guess you don’t.”  
They lapsed into comfortable silence, and the rabbit took the time to move the case file off the couch. She ran a paw over it, thoughtfully. “Hey, Nick?”  
“Yeah, sweetheart.”  
She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him.  
After a moment of surprise, he reciprocated, and gently nuzzled one of her ears.  
“I’m glad you’re on the force with me.”  
Nick rubbed his snout against her a little more fiercely. “So am I.”  
Judy basked in the warmth for a few moments before speaking up.  
“Hey, Nick?”  
“Mmm.”  
“Do you know more songs?”  
She could feel his grin.  
“You bet I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for the Species-Specific Jobs Thematic Thursday event because I was, at the time, really into Sweeney Todd and as a result this story is probably kinda dumb. I hope you like it anyway, as it was a very spur-of-the-moment sort of deal.
> 
> Thanks for waiting! I started a new job just a few weeks ago, and I've had to acclimate to two different schedules during that time, as well as finishing my training and getting used to my new work. It's been a bit tough re-learning how to have a job and actually do things in my off-time, but I'm figuring it out. Hope you enjoyed it! You've got some porn to look forward to next time.


	17. Double the Effort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double the Effort - Ingredients: Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps, Proto-Judy Hopps, lewd, threesomes, minor selfcest, dimensional shenanigans, buns with hare triggers
> 
> If there was one thing that the world was not ready for, it was a second Judy Hopps, but a second Judy Hopps it got; one from a Zootopia that is wildly different, but at the same time, chillingly similar to their own. But Judy is Judy, even when they come from another Zootopia, and it turns out that two Judys (with the help of some drinks) have the courage to take some steps that just one Judy doesn't.

Judy wasn’t sure how it happened, but it was like a movie.   
Her and Nick had responded to reports of a lost and confused rabbit, claiming to be Judy Hopps.   
No one had believed her, and it was clear why; they looked nothing alike.   
Where Judy was grey, the other rabbit was cream.   
Judy’s eyes were a gorgeous shade of purple, the other had pale blue.   
Judy didn’t consider herself ugly, but she could admit to herself that she was not, and never would be, as voluptuous as her would-be imposter.   
The rabbit and fox officers had been ready for violence from a possibly unstable rabbit.   
Instead, she had fixated immediately on Nick, and not the officer she was claiming to be.   
They were able to sit her down and get a coherent story out of her.   
Well, mostly.   
The story itself was impossible; about a Zootopia where predators were barely more than slaves in shock collars to an uncaring prey majority.   
A Zootopia where Nick Wilde was just this side of broken, where there was no such thing as a predator cop.   
It all hit a little too close to home for Judy’s liking.   
She didn’t believe the story at all, of course.   
At least, not at first.   
But then came names, and nicknames, stories and events that even Nick wasn’t privy to yet.   
The fake Hopps’ story was so impossibly insane… yet Judy couldn’t help but give her the benefit of the doubt.   
If nothing else, the cream-furred rabbit (who they called Hopps out of convenience, as “Judy” felt weird to the both of them) needed help.   
They helped her get set up with a place to stay, and--at Judy’s urging--started showing her around the city whenever they had time after their shifts.   
For about a month, they showed the so-called Other Judy around the city.   
There was a wonder in the cream rabbit’s eyes that Judy believed wholeheartedly was impossible to fake.   
The more she watched Hopps discover the city, and the more they talked, the more Judy believed in the impossible.   
  
It all culminated in a trip to the Natural History Museum at City Center.   
Hopps retreated further and further into herself as they explored the exhibits.   
It worried Nick and Judy greatly, and right after they’d made the mutual decision to call it quits, Hopps let out a broken sob and dashed away.   
Bewildered, they’d given chase, and if Judy needed more convincing that they were the same mammal (different versions of the same mammal?) they could both barely keep up.   
SHE could barely keep up.   
The Other Judy may have known the city well, either because she was telling the truth or because they’d been showing her the sights for so long, but Nick knew it better and always would.   
The chase finally ended when they found her leaning against a wall, her shoulders shaking.   
The final straw, she explained when she’d calmed down some, was the exhibit about the original treaty between predators and prey.   
It was the exact same story that she already knew.   
There was no appreciable difference between their histories, yet somehow,  Hopps’ reality was a nightmare, while Nick and Judy’s… wasn’t.   
Judy pulled the other rabbit into a hug, with Nick wrapping his arms around the pair a heartbeat later.   
It was on his recommendation that they retired to his apartment for several stiff drinks.   
Then some more.   
Nick didn’t serve the rabbits full shots, because his glasses were fox-sized and they, definitively, were not.   
Whether it was the booze, or the company (Judy’s guess was the latter) Hopps relaxed and started smiling again.   
Not very wide, but it was there.   
She started sitting closer to Nick as the night dragged on and they all drank some more.   
Judy noticed it all, and was pretty sure it was more than the rabbit desire for comfort.   
She started paying more attention to Hopps’ expressions and where her attention was.   
The cream rabbit spent an inordinate amount of time watching Nick, and finding excuses to brush against his arm.   
_ Gotcha. _   
  
Judy let the night continue as it had been without raising a fuss until Nick informed them that he was going to go start getting ready for bed.   
He’d stood up, taken a deep breath, and rubbed his face a little before telling them not to wait up.   
Both Judy and Hopps watched him meander off, at least a little drunk.   
When Hopps turned her eyes back to Judy, she was surprised by an intense look directed her way by the grey rabbit.   
“W-what?”   
Judy let a sly grin creep across her face. “You like him.”   
Hopps brushed her ears back nervously.   
Judy did that, too.   
“Of course I like him. I don’t know what I would’ve done without him. Without both of you,” she amended.   
“Oh, come one, don’t try to hide it. You’ve been giving him the same look I’d be willing to bet I’ve had on my face for months.”   
“Y-you…? Oh.” Hopps’ shoulders slumped and she wasted no time in pouring herself out another drink.   
Judy nodded. “Mm-hmm. If we really are the same mammal, then I can’t exactly be surprised. But don’t you have a Nick of your own?”   
_ Oof, _ that was not the right question.   
The cream rabbit’s mood fell even farther and she downed her entire drink in one go. “They’re not quite the same. I mean… it’s not like I wouldn’t, or anything, but I haven’t actually spend that much time with him. Not like I could, our parting wasn’t… that great. He’d probably be disgusted.”   
Judy scooted a little closer. “So why here? Now?”   
“Everything is so much better here,” Hopps replied. “It wouldn’t feel like a crime here. I bet nobody would even notice. I feel safe thinking about it, I think I’d feel safe, uh-- _ trying _ it. I’ve never felt like that before.”   
Judy was intrigued. “So you’ve thought about it before?”   
“Yeah,” Hopps admitted a little shyly. “But it’s not really something you do, uh, over there. There are so many challenges involved, and everyone would think you’re a freak. It sounds awful to say, but it’s not really worth it, and I don’t just mean on the prey side of things.”   
  
Judy put a comforting paw on the other rabbit’s back. “Unfortunately, I don’t even know if Nick is into rabbits.”   
Hopps sighed, and shrugged. “I figured it’d be something like that.”   
“Would you like to help me find out if he is?”   
Hopps’ eyes snapped to Judy and she blinked several times in surprise. “Excuse me?”   
Judy put out her paws like she was laying out her reasoning for all to see. “Well, I figure, it’d be harder for him to turn down both of us. If he does, he’s  _ super _ not interested, and I don’t feel weird putting my heart out there, you know? If he says yes, all of us win, and it gets my foot in the door.”   
Hopps licked her lips. “I think I know what you’re saying. But I need you to say it just to be sure.”   
Judy leaned in to her counterpart and whispered in her ear. “D’you wanna help me seduce Nick so we can both sleep with him?”   
The reply was immediate--and raspy, like her throat had dried up in an instant. “Yes.”   
Judy let out a quick sigh.   
_ Phew! _   
That was a weight off the shoulders.  
“But you don’t really mind me, eh--joining?” Hopps asked tentatively.   
“Of course not,” Judy scoffed. “You’re me, right? So if we both get him then he’s basically just loving Judy Hopps twice as hard.”   
Hopps nodded sagely.   
To a drunk rabbit (or a pair of them) that logic was perfectly sound.   
Before they could discuss any further, their ears both snapped to the hallway where Nick was coming out of his room, freshly dressed in his sleeping clothes.   
A pair of shorts with a ridiculous pattern, and a plain shirt.   
Though, Judy knew that he usually slept without a shirt; he was probably being courteous to his guest.   
Well, guests, but Judy had seen him shirtless plenty already, so no way was it for her benefit.   
“Ladies,” he said smoothly. “I have managed to dress myself.”   
“Our hero,” Hopps shot back.   
Judy scooted away from Hopps, who took the hint and scooted away herself, leaving an open spot in the middle of the couch for Nick to sit.   
  
He took the opening and dropped heavily between the two rabbits, throwing one arm onto the back of the couch behind Judy.   
She took the opening to sidle up next to him, laying a paw on his chest and resting her head against his shoulder.   
“Uh. Hey, Judy,” he said, a little taken aback at her affection.   
Hopps took his other arm into her own, wrapping gently around his limb.   
“Um?” Nick questioned, as he glanced at the second affectionate rabbit clinging to him. “Is this some kinda rabbit thing?”   
“So, we’ve been talking, Nick,” Judy started, ignoring his question. “We both like you a lot.”   
Nick’s danger sense was starting to blare, and he offered a fairly bland reply. “I like you both a lot too.”   
“C’mon, Nick, don’t play dumb,” Hopps said as Judy started running a claw down his chest. “We both like you, and neither of us really feel like fighting over you.”   
Nick started getting hot under the collar when Hopps began nuzzling him gently. “Well, that’s, uh--that’s great, teamwork and all, but--”   
“Are rabbits off the table for you, Nick?” Judy asked him bluntly.   
A snarky reply shot through Nick’s mind in an instant, something about prey being off everyone’s table, but he fought it back and answered honestly. “No. They aren’t.”   
He was so busy trying to continue the conversation that he didn’t notice their paws sliding down his body until they were between his legs.   
He yipped in surprise and, on reflex, bucked forward a little--which just pressed him firmly into their paws.   
One of them, he wasn’t sure which, let out a shaky breath and the paws started to rub him.   
He let out a huff, not entirely believing the position he was in. “G-girls, this is really flattering, but, uh--”   
“Do you not like it, Nick?”   
Hopps’ voice was so earnest it was painful.   
“I do,” he admitted, “but you’ve been drinking. Both of you.”   
“So have you,” Judy pointed out.   
“We both know that’s never how it works.”   
  
“What if we told you,” Hopps started as she leaned closer, “that this isn’t a spur of the moment thing? That we’ve been thinking about it for a while?”   
Not this exact scenario, of course, but he didn’t need to know that.   
Nick gulped heavily. “I don’t want you to hate me in the morning.”   
“That’s impossible,” Judy whispered, and then she kissed him.   
Nick sank back into the couch with a satisfied groan as a pair of rabbit paws continued to explore him.   
He was hard in moments.   
Who wouldn’t be?   
He brought both his arms around the loving rabbits.   
He felt Hopps run a paw through the fur of his neck and he turned to her.   
She had an intense, needy look on her face as she fondled him.   
Nick pulled her closer and kissed her, too; she’d been patient in waiting for her turn.   
Hopps kissed a little more cautiously than Judy.   
He wasn’t sure he believed her story, but either way not many rabbits spent as much time around a fox as his partner.   
She was more exploratory, switching her attention between his tongue and his teeth.   
The cream rabbit broke the kiss in surprise when Nick felt what must have been Judy’s hand grab the other, which had stalled, and began guiding it around his crotch again.   
Judy was buried in the thick fur of his neck, kissing--even nibbling--everything she could find.   
Hopps needed no encouragement to follow her lead.   
The fox couldn’t help but tilt his head back to give them better access.   
He let his paws roam down, brushing past their tails, to fill themselves with a pair of flawless rabbit rears.   
They both let out a cute little squeak when he squeezed.   
Both rabbits were breathing hard.   
At least as hard as he was.   
The two Hopps slid slowly out of his grip, kissing all the way down his body, stopping only to liberate him from his shirt.   
He couldn’t help but lick his chops as they went still lower.   
They were already so flushed he couldn’t tell, but he was fairly sure they blushed when he did.   
  
Nick actually had to hold his breath when they grabbed the waistband of his shorts.   
He felt he might have hyperventilated, otherwise.   
It came out in a shudder as the cloth slid down and he was exposed.   
Their paws ran gently up his thighs before they grasped him.   
“Hohh, shit,” he gasped.   
Their paws were so soft.   
So warm.   
Nick spread his legs to give them better access, their heavenly fur gliding oh so cautiously over the fox’s skin.   
Fuck, his head was spinning.   
Everything seemed like it was flowing into itself.   
Nick was jerked back into reality when he felt the first touch of lips.   
“Yes,” he whispered, and looked down.   
Judy was leading the charge, looking straight at him as she tasted him with a delicate kiss.   
Hopps followed with a slow, tentative lick that had his toes curling.   
If they weren’t holding on to him, he’d be twitching like mad.   
He didn’t have many words left.   
Mostly just gasps and moans.   
He wanted to lean back and close his eyes and just let them work, but he couldn’t.   
The sight of two gorgeous rabbits totally absorbed in him was one he physically could not get enough of, and so he kept his eyes wide open.   
Hopps was the first to take him.   
At another time, he might be worried about their buck teeth, but not now.   
Nick reached out a paw and stroked her softly as she worked up and down.   
When she came up for a break, Judy took over with no hesitation.   
Hopps pulled back and watched, a paw on Judy’s back as the grey rabbit got her fill.   
Judy broke away with a quick gasp, and both rabbits claimed a side of him to give long, languid licks, interspersed with quick kisses to the sensitive skin.   
As he watched the two rabbits shower him with affection, an idea took root in the back of his head and would not leave.   
“I need you to do something for me,” he said, his voice rough.   
They didn’t stop, but both of them looked up to meet his eyes as they kept working.   
“Kiss. Each other. Please,” he didn’t quite beg.   
  
Judy turned to Hopps, unsure.   
Hopps kissed her with no hesitation.   
The kiss was short and intense.   
The cream rabbit pulled back, lips parted, breathing heavily.   
Judy leaned forward and kissed her back, hesitant.   
It was little more than a brush at first, as if testing the waters.   
The second try was more forceful, fading quickly for a moment before the grey rabbit committed, wrapping her arms around her counterpart’s waist and deepening the kiss.   
Neither rabbit was sure which one of them first darted their tongue forward, but in an instant, Hopps had a paw cradling Judy’s head and they were sharing the taste of Nick.   
Hopps drew Judy’s tongue into her mouth, pulling her close, which elicited a pleased sound from the grey rabbit.   
The kiss wound down slowly, their tongues really just twisting together at the end.   
When they parted, they looked in each other’s eyes.   
It had gone a little farther than they’d expected, but there was no regret in either gaze.   
As one, they looked back to Nick.   
His eyes were wide, his tongue was lolling out of his mouth, he was panting, and his cock was almost literally dripping at the show they’d given him.   
Both rabbits broke apart, and each one laid a paw on him.   
He twitched, and more of his arousal spilled out, threatening to make a mess.   
Cream and grey moved side-by-side and began licking him, cleaning him from bottom to top.   
They were rewarded with high-pitched whines of pleasure from their fox.   
When they reached his tip, they came together for another kiss--then started moving slowly down Nick’s shaft, engulfing him and adding him to the kiss, until it pulled them apart and they were working together to pleasure him on either side.   
“Sh- _ shit, _ ” Nick gasped. “Stop. Stop!”   
The bunnies jerked back in surprise, and looked at him in concern.   
“What did we do wrong?” Judy asked.   
“Nothing,” Nick ground out, his paws squeezing his legs tightly. “But if I go down this early, I don’t think I’m getting up again tonight.”   
A wicked grin blossomed on both rabbits. “Maybe you’d like to return the favor, then.”   
Nick’s tail started wagging, and Judy stepped behind Hopps.   
To the surprise of the other rabbit, Judy ran her paws up Hopps’ front, and started to unbutton her shirt.   
“I don’t think I can handle a whole striptease,” Nick whined.   
Judy was tempted to draw it out anyway, but worried a little that Nick might actually blow if they teased him too much more. “Fine, ya big baby.”   
With an apologetic kiss to Hopps’ neck that made her shiver, Judy picked up the pace on the buttons and slid her shirt off.   
She turned around and got similar assistance with her own clothing, complete with a teasing lick to her own neck that made her jump happily a little.   
Nick wouldn’t wait any longer and reached out to them, wrapping his paws around their generous hips, pulling them in a little closer.   
He ran his nose through their fur as the two rabbits turned to one another and helped unbutton the other’s pants.   
Finally clad in only their underwear, they reached around and helped guide his paws to their last shreds of clothing.   
He didn’t need another hint and tugged down both pairs of panties at once, finally exposing both rabbits.   
Both bunnies had a light patch that ran all the way from their mouths, down, and wrapped around to their tails, though Judy’s was far more striking.   
Nick tugged them both closer again, and they fell into him with no resistance, grasping his fur and kissing him everywhere they could reach.   
The fox grasped both of them in one paw and laid them out on the couch.   
Nick dragged his tongue through the fur of both prey mammals, alternating, and they both tugged at him, trying to keep his attention.   
He rose up to look at them both; they were both panting, waiting in anticipation.   
  
Hopps, however, looked like a guitar string about to snap from too much tension.   
The fox lowered himself down, slipping smoothly between the cream rabbit’s thighs, licking and nipping at her skin.   
She bucked a little at the sensation, but he grabbed her legs and threw them over his shoulders before grabbing hold of her hips.   
Hopps propped herself up on her elbows to look at him while he made himself comfortable.   
Judy, meanwhile, slid herself in behind Hopps for a better view.   
“Nick,” Hopps shivered, and cried out when his tongue darted out and slithered up the entirety of her center, bottom to top.   
The overwhelmed rabbit grasped at anything she could find.   
Judy held her double tightly, as the other mammal’s body reflexively tried to buck out of the hold it was in.   
When Nick’s tongue pushed in, Hopps went almost completely still, her grip tight and her eyes unfocused.   
Then the fox wiggled his tongue, and the horny rabbit let out a loud cry, leaning back into Judy’s chest.   
Nick advanced slowly, his maw creeping further and further up the captive rabbit’s belly as his tongue wriggled deeper and deeper inside.   
Hopps’ movement had deteriorated almost entirely to just squeezing Nick with her legs, trying to mindlessly drive him further and further in.   
Judy ran her paws up and down the other rabbit’s front as she moaned.   
She brushed and tweaked nipples every time she came across them, and every time, Hopps pushed into Judy’s fur again.   
A dissatisfied moan alerted Judy to Nick pulling his mouth away from its new home.   
He rose up and grasped himself, prying Hopps’ legs apart so he could sidle himself between them.   
Judy tilted her head down and captured lips in a kiss; their tongues met briefly before Nick slid himself in and snapped the colorful rabbit out of her daze.   
Her paws flew to Nick’s chest as he pushed in, then wrapped desperately around his neck.   
When he’d gone in as far as he could, her legs wrapped around him.   
  
Though Hopps was unknowingly trying her level best to keep Nick in place, he was still able to manage shallow thrusts that rocked her back with a short “ _ Ah! _ ”   
The fox placed his paws on either side of her and slowly rolled his hips, relishing the sounds she made as she greedily tried to draw him in further.   
His eyes wandered up and met Judy’s, as she watched the action unfold in front of her, nibbling on one lip.   
Nick leaned forward and brushed his nose against her cheek, startling her.   
He captured her lips as he ground into the other rabbit and, to her delight, slipped his tongue in.   
Judy’s paw slid down her own body as the fox’s tongue explored; he tested her buck teeth, teasing, and curled around her own tongue what she felt must have been twice over.   
She pleasured herself slowly, in time with Nick’s movements, all while lustily trying to pull even more of her partner’s dexterous tongue out of his mouth.   
He broke the kiss all at once with a heavy, strained gasp, pointing his muzzle down and pressing his forehead to hers.   
The grey rabbit had to stop touching herself completely as he re-dedicated himself to the rabbit he had on her back; she never would have forgiven herself if she screwed herself out of her own turn.   
With a little difficulty, Nick pulled himself further out of Hopps, only to slam back home to a happy cry from his lover.   
As the fox managed deeper, longer thrusts, Hopps got louder and louder until she had to try muffling herself in Nick’s chest.   
Hopps’ paws grasped desperately at his back, her own back slowly arching more and more until she was nearly flush with him.   
Judy nuzzled Nick roughly as Hopps let out a long, sharp cry.   
ALl of the cream rabbit’s limbs wrapped tightly around the fox as she came, gasping for breath as the sensations rocked her.   
Through it all, Nick kept thrusting, grunting in pleasure.   
He didn’t stop until Hopps fell backwards into Judy’s lap, panting, eyes glazed and utterly spent.   
  
Nick pulled himself out of her with a small groan.   
He leaned back to catch his breath, his mouth wide open and panting, tongue lolling out with abandon.   
Judy’s eyes were drawn to his shaft, still slick, still stiff.   
It was her turn.   
She moved Hopps out of her lap as gently as she could bear and scrambled over to her fox.   
The grey rabbit wrapped one paw around the back of his neck and the other around his cock before kissing him fiercely.   
“Ohh, shit,” he moaned when she released him to clamber into his lap.   
She kissed him again, and rubbed herself against him desperately as she tried and failed to slide him in.   
“I want you so bad,” she whined. “I’ve wanted you  _ so bad. _ ”   
Nick’s huge paws grabbed her ass so tightly she could feel his claws pricking her skin.   
“You’ve got me,” he said in a husky growl.   
Then, he lifted her up, settled himself against her entrance, and finally dropped her down.   
Judy must have gone fuzzy for a moment, because when she looked at the fox again, his eyes were locked on her, half-lidded and lusty.   
She could feel him twitching inside her, hard and hot.   
The rabbit quickly got her feet under her, tightened her grip against his chest, and bounced.   
Judy rose all the way to his tip then dropped back down, which had Nick curling closer to her, baring a hint of fang.   
She rose an eyebrow in challenge.   
The fox shifted his grip on her, then pulled her upward, then dropped her again as he thrust up to meet her.   
Judy cried out at the unexpected movement.   
Then, Nick did it again.   
And again.   
Judy finally caught on and added her own movements to the mix, helping him raise her and then hammering herself down to meet him.   
Together, they found a rhythm, the tempo slowly increasing as they drove each other towards the inevitable conclusion.   
The sound of flesh meeting flesh filled the modest apartment as they sated themselves with each other.   
  
There was a subtle shift in the mindless noises of pleasure Judy was making, and Nick noticed it.   
To her surprised, he tipped her back, pushed her head to the side with his snout, and bit down on her neck--all without slowing down.   
“Oh,  _ ffffuuuuckkk, _ ” Judy groaned out as she felt the teeth clamp down.   
At the pressure on her throat, she let her predator take her, and went nearly limp as he made her cum.   
He kept the same steady pace as she bucked and jerked from orgasm, and only finally let her go and slid out when she flopped back onto the couch.   
Hopps’ face slid into her view as she caught her breath and collected herself. “Shit, I didn’t get a bite. I’m jealous.”   
Judy grinned impishly. “Well, I’ve got seniority.”   
“Well, I’ll have to see what I can do to-- _ oh! _ ” Hopps stopped abruptly as a finger slipped between her legs.   
Nick was looking at them both intently as he wriggled a finger into Hopps, and was met with a happily surprised groan.   
He was still hard, and grinding against Judy’s belly.   
Shit.   
SHe’d gotten herself too worked up beforehand and now Nick was left high and dry.   
Judy reached down and stroked him, gently, as Hopps nearly hummed in pleasure nearby.   
The grey rabbit’s ministrations were interrupted by a thumb running right up her core.   
She jerked abruptly at the sensation. “N-Nick! I’m still sensitive!”   
Nick didn’t speak, instead lowering his head down to nip at her chest.   
He was tense, focused, and clearly had a plan.   
The fox scooted back, still tending to Hopps, and lowered himself between Judy’s legs to carefully lick at her.   
She hadn’t been joking when she’d said she was sensitive, and her body practically fought to jump away from the intense feelings.   
His tongue was replaced with a finger as he moved back towards Hopps, running his nose through her fur and filling his nostrils with her scent.   
He worked his way through the light fur, up past her chest, and captured her neck in a bite.   
  
Hopps drew in a sudden, stuttering gasp with a look of bliss on her face.   
Was that what Judy herself had looked like?   
_ God,  _ that was hot.   
Judy opened her legs a little move for Nick’s probing finger as she saw glimpses of Nick’s tongue dancing on the throat of the other rabbit.   
Nick let Hopps go, giving her a gentle kiss on the neck, and rose up.   
His cock was practically pulsing with unsated need, but before Judy could move to do something about it, Nick withdrew from both rabbits, then pulled them closer together.   
“N-Nick, wh--”   
“Nick?”   
Both rabbits had surprised exclamations for him, but he just grabbed Judy and flipped her over before lifting her up and maneuvering into place on top of Hopps.   
“Uh, hi,”  Hopps said, hesitant.   
Nick moved them so they were nearly perfectly lined up, looking into each other’s eyes and rubbing against one another.   
Judy’s ears fell back and Hopps swallowed in slight embarrassment at their sudden closeness.   
They both jolted in shock when Nick slid himself between the two.   
The fox let out a groan of satisfaction.   
He was slick, and they were wet, and god, did he rub them just the right way.   
Hopps and Judy clutched at each other as they felt Nick sliding between them; he was more than big enough to rub himself against both of them in their entirety.   
With each thrust, the fox ground himself against their most sensitive places.   
When Nick ran a paw under them both and lifted them up for a better angle, they grabbed onto what they could to ride it out.   
Judy grabbed tightly onto the sofa cushion, and Hopps filled both of her paws with Judy’s butt.   
Every time Nick withdrew, they could feel each other, and every time he pushed forward, their bodied slid against one another, and Judy was exposed to Nick.   
Judy was pressed into Hopps, and the cream rabbit captured her lips in a searing kiss.   
As their tongues danced, Hopps fondled Judy, and Nick worked towards climax.   
Surprisingly, he wasn’t the first to make it there.   
  
Hopps made an urgent noise in her throat, and pulled Judy closer, refusing to break apart as she was pushed over the edge.   
Nick followed soon after, both rabbits feeling him push all the way to the hilt and the burst of heat that spread between them.   
This only seemed to spur him on more, only pulling out a short way before thrusting again, shallowly, as she swelled.   
Something new pressed its way between the two rabbits, rapidly growing in size with every spurt, and rubbing against them in new ways.   
Judy, still a little oversensitive, held out against Nick’s assault until he brought a paw up and tugged harshly at her tail.   
She let out a silent cry as she finally followed the other two.   
As Judy fruitlessly bucked back towards Nick, she felt a pair of buck teeth gently bite her throat.   
Both Hopps rabbits flopped, one against the other, content to ride out their wave of bliss alongside their fox.   
Only when their climaxes abated and drowsiness set in did Nick slow down to a near stop.   
He wasn’t quite done, still spilling the occasional pool of warmth between them.   
They traded gentle kisses, almost shy, as Nick finally pulled himself free.   
The predator rubbed himself against Judy, sliding along--and between--her cheeks, and brushing along her tail, spreading his warmth.   
Marking his territory.   
A chill went up Judy’s spine.   
Finally considering his job done, he leaned forward and joined the kiss, his tongue snaking out and brushing against their lips.   
Both rabbits giggled. “Finally done?” Judy asked.   
“God, I hope so. I don’t think I’ve ever gone that hard and I don’t think I can do it again.”   
Judy rolled off of Hopps, showing off Nick’s handiwork. “I think your couch is toast.”   
“Screw the couch,” Nick replied in good cheer. “If I can’t clean it, it was cheap anyway. My bed wasn’t, though, so we’re gonna need a shower before we sleep.”   
  
“Do we have to?” Hopps complained. “I dunno why people think rabbits are so good at this, there were two of us and you still wiped me out.”   
“Yes, absolutely,” Nick said. “Besides, if you don’t do it tonight you’ll both complain at me tomorrow when it’s dry and disgusting.”   
“Ugh,” Judy groused,” you really know how to keep the romantic spirit alive.”   
“That’s me. Soul of a poet.”   
Nick stood up and shooed them off the couch. When neither rabbit felt like moving, he picked them both up and carried them off, uncaring of the mess.   
Their shower was a slow, comfortable, slightly sensual affair that drained every last drop of hot water Nick had.   
He didn’t care.   
By the time they got out, the post-knot adrenaline had long since faded and he was nodding off.   
He crawled into bed and flopped onto his back, followed immediately by Judy, who settled in next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.   
Hopps was a little slower.   
She watched them both for a little while, unable to shake the feeling that she didn’t belong.   
Her absence was noted, and without opening his eyes, Nick reached out and gestured for her to join them.   
Hopps smiled, and slid under the covers.   
She mirrored Judy’s position, her paw on Nick’s chest; after she’d settled in, Judy reached across and squeezed it.   
The cream rabbit gave a small, content sight and burrowed deeper into Nick’s fur.   
She didn’t know how she’d get home.   
She didn’t know if her Nick would forgive her, or if she could help him.   
But she knew, now, that simple bliss like this was possible, and within reach.   
Compared to this place, this world, her own home was a nightmare come to life.   
Judy Hopps WOULD get home, and she would set things right.   
She would make the world a better place.   
Before all that, though, she would get some sleep, together with the future she wanted to create.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really meant to have this out to you guys sooner, but holy shit, the holidays are a nightmare, even if you only work retail-adjacent. Hopefully my workload tapers off after Christmas.
> 
> I wrote this one because /trash/ requested it. I was originally going to do some Judy/Nick/Dark Judy but the threads requested Proto Judy instead; I can't blame them, Proto Judy is kind of a bombshell. I imagined Proto Judy being more repressed than Canon Judy, so she's willing to go a little more wild(e) than her grey counterpart, with less prodding. If I remember right, this is my second longest green to date, clocking in at around 5200 words. My longest green to date is just a couple of chapters away.


	18. A Harsh Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Harsh Lesson - Ingredients: Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps, Fantasy AU, magic, history lesson, swords & sorcery
> 
> Judith Hopps had to go through intense training and strict schooling to get where she is. On meeting the vulpine sorcerer Nick Wilde, she realizes she should have paid more attention in school.

“Are any of you familiar with the Den War?”   
A single grey paw shot into the air, followed quickly by a rabbit standing on her chair.   
“The Den War, also known as the Blood War, was a conflict that occurred two hundred years ago, in which the hares, the rabbits, and the squirrels responded to increasing vulpine aggression along what was then their westernmost border. At first it went poorly for the foxes, but about three years into the conflict, the Vulpes Republic utilized some sort of dark rituals and pushed the Unified Front back past their own borders and forced a truce.”   
The aged gazelle at the front of the room adjusted her spectacles and focused on the rabbit. “Well-recited, Miss…?”   
“Hopps,” the smaller mammals replied with a smile. “Judith Hopps.”   
“Judith Hopps from… Bunnyburrow, I take it?”   
“Yes ma’am!”   
“Well, Miss Hopps. You’ve learned the lesson well, clearly. Unfortunately, what you have been taught is wrong.”   
Judith’s ears dropped, and she slowly slid back into her seat.   
The instructor stood at attention and continued. “There are a number of things that we do not know about the Den War and how it started, but we do know that the hares were the original aggressors.”   
Judith’s eyes went wide, but the gazelle pressed on.   
“While we do not have a particular reason, it is unlikely there was any one cause. The foxes and the hares have ever been rivals, and when the hares finally decided to do something about it, their cousins--the rabbits--entering the fray was likely inevitable. The squirrels were a surprise, but even back then did they hunger for more land, and foxes have never been well-liked.”   
The grey rabbit scrambled to write everything down, even as conflicted as she was over hearing it.   
  
“Your education on the matter was not a total fabrication, however,” the bespectacled prey soothed. “The foxes, indeed, did not fare well in the first years of the war. Still, doing battle with foxes--or, indeed, any burrowing mammal--on their own ground is a risky proposition at best. Despite their slow withdrawal on all fronts, the foxes fought bitterly for every step they gave.   
Another student, a tan wolf, raised their paw. “But the Republic is in a better position than they’ve ever been.”   
The gazelle looked sharply at him. “Yes, and as Miss Hopps, has just informed us, the Republic turned the war around. Be silent and listen, you might learn something.”   
Chastened, the canine slumped in his chair, ears back, trying to make himself look small.   
“The Republic,” she intoned, “was pushed all the way back to the Denhaven Mountains. It was there that they dug in their claws and refused to give any more ground. It is in these mountains that the Republic had dug out miles and miles and even more miles still of dens and strongholds. Burrowers the lapines may be, the only creature that can truly understand a fox den is a fox. Here, the Unified advance stalled for over a year, and then the foxes struck back.”   
All of the listeners in the room leaned forward unconsciously, enraptured.   
“The Republic leadership performed some manner of ritual that, to this day, remains buried and secret. It is known that it was a grand ritual, the greatest that has ever been and, in fact, may ever be; one of Blood Magic, which is no doubt what lent itself to the alternate moniker for the war that Miss Hopps here has provided.”   
“But what did it do?” A voice rang out.   
No paw was raised, but the instructor let it slide. “It bestowed the Talent up on every single fox, everywhere.”   
Gasps and muttering broke out all around the room.   
The gazelle allowed it for several long moments, before rapping on her desk to quiet it.   
  
A paw shot up, but its owner spoke before being recognized. “But that’s impossible. Magic does as magic wills, everyone knows that.”   
One of the gazelle’s eyebrows shot up behind her spectacles. “Which is why the ritual that accomplished it was the greatest rituals of all time. The records are very clear; every single mammal with even a hint of the Talent felt the ritual when it discharged. Not even a day later, the Republic launched a massive counterattack. The majority of the Unified Front commanders were killed, their soldiers slaughtered almost the mammal. The line was broken, and the Republic brought out its reserved to spear deep into enemy territory.”   
The instructor broke for a moment to pour herself a glass of water.   
Silence filled the room, and every student could hear it being poured, the quiet drinks their teacher was taking.   
“The wrath of the Vulpes Republic was sated only once they had broken the defenses of the Unified Front and murdered their leaders. It was not a truce that the foxes forced; it was a surrender. With their military in shambles and their leaders’ blood still warm on the ground, their choice was acquiescence, or extinction; they chose the former. The Republic claimed new territory--infuriating the squirrels, no doubt--and for the past two hundred years has kept its borders closed to nearly all other mammals and all other nations. They have not forgotten the past, and it would behoove us to remember just as keenly.”   
The gazelle’s commanding presence lessened, and the room breathed something akin to a sigh of relief.   
She wrote down something in a book on her desk before turning back to her class. “But perhaps you are right. Perhaps it is truly impossible for so many mammals to have the Talent, all at once. It is possible that the few foxes who venture beyond their borders are selected, specifically, to put forth the illusion that they are all magicians. But therein lies the point of this lesson.”   
  
Their instructor slammed her book closed and the entire class jumped.   
“In the course of your duties, you will interact with a wide variety of mammals, both law-abiding and otherwise. A select few of you may have the fortune--or misfortune--to interact with a fox that has forsaken the sanctity of the Republic borders, for whatever reason.”   
The gazelle’s gaze grew sharp and intense behind her glasses.   
Her tone became steel, and brooked no argument.   
“Engaging a fox along, with the intent to enforce, is folly. We, you, must assume that any and every fox you encounter has the Talent, and is highly trained in its use. The minimum number of mammals required to apprehend one is two. The recommended is five.”   
The invisible pressure in the air, impossibly, increased even more as she leaned forward.   
“Some of you have the Talent. This is good. But the foxes are some of the most potent, most skilled magicians in the world. A pissing contest will go poorly for you, regardless of your size. Respect them. Fear them, if you must. Always have backup. Never be alone.  _ Never _ trust a fox.”   


 

**< \--->**   


  
Two years later, Judith Hopps would recall this lesson in vivid clarity.   
She would, of course, remember it too late.   
“Nicholas Wilde, you are under arrest!”   
The fox would turn to her, green eyes shining brightly in the dark.   
The gloom would retreat from him as his fur brightened and came alive.   
His gaze would pierce her as he went from fox to living inferno, his pelt transforming into writhing flames that left his equipment utterly untouched.   
Her heart would leap into her throat as he posed a single question, smoke pouring from his dark paws, his fangs positively glowing with shed heat.   
“Oh, really?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was done, if I remember right, for... I think it was the Swords & Sorcery Thematic Thursday event. It was written almost entirely off-the-cuff and I really need to get back to this AU and flesh it out some.
> 
> Merry Christmas. I'd offer you a Christmas-themed green but I gave it to you a few months ago already.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr! I post short stories, writing challenges, and screenshots there; if you'd like to support me, here's where you'd do it! https://smugbeverage.tumblr.com/  
> 


End file.
